Any Woman:Those with Strength
by LanaRose16
Summary: After Kols death, Lena is devastated. Even though he is dead, she can still see him and talk to him. At first, she thinks its luck, but soon realizes that she is slowly losing her mind. Her anger for Elena still boils, she is becoming jealous of Katherine's relationship with Elijah and she will eventually have to except that her first love is a father. SECOND BOOK.
1. Those With Strength: Old Dog New Tricks

Epilogue

"Elena is still no emotions, obviously since I had to ask Klaus about a prom dress," Caroline pours me a glass of wine. I look at her with arched brows. "Are you doing better?" she pours herself a glass.

"A little," I look at Kol over her shoulder, and he gives me a devious smile.

"Well good, I'm glad." She clinks her glass with mine, and takes a sip. "So, does it still hurt to look at any other Michaelson's? She says smiling.

"No, it doesn't. I have been grieving with Rebekah, what little moments she can spare, since she's been fighting Klaus for the cure," I take a long sip.

"Yeah, Stefan and Damon are convinced to get it for Elena," she sighs.

"Of course they are," I roll my eyes, Kol chuckles and I smile.

"Well, you seem awfully perky," Rebekah comes in. I look back to Kol, who follows his sisters movements with his eyes.

"Because I am awfully perky," I reply smiling.

"Why, your husband's dead, Klaus is busy worrying about different ways to get in someone's pants," she nods her head to Caroline, and I roll my jaw, wanting to bite my tongue. "And then there's Elijah, who is convinced to save Katherine," She grabs a glass of her own wine.

"Well,-" I look at Kol, who raises his eyebrows at them and nods to the door. I widen my eyes and clench my jaw.

"What are you looking at?" Rebekah asks, looking right at Kol.

"Just a pest," I reply, my eyes not leaving Kols, he narrows his. "Um, I am exhausted can we just start from where we leave off later? I haven't been sleeping," I tell them, running my fingers through my curls.

"Yeah, sure." Caroline says getting off the bed.

"Yes, of course," Rebekah says at the same time. They both hug me and leave me and Kol alone.

"Thank you I thought they'd never leave!" He walks to me. "And a pest?" he asks raising his eyebrows.

"I only said what was true," I smirk playfully, getting off my bed.

"You didn't think I was pest when I did this," He wraps an arm around my waist. "Or this," He pulls my hair back and kisses my neck.

"And it's be even better if I could actually feel those things," I tell him. He sighs and his hands fall next to him.


	2. Those With Strength:Last Straw of Sanity

Chapter 2

"Lena, I've done spell after spell and I even asked my gram's about it. There is no glitch in the veil. At all, are you sure that what you're seeing isn't just lucid dreaming or something?" She asks me, her eyebrows raised.

"I promise," She sighs. "Bonnie, you know me, you know I'm not insane," I tell her.

"I know you aren't but, Lena, some things make people go crazy, there was a lot of stress you were involved in, maybe Kols death just pushed you over the edge," she suggests

"I doubt it," she squeezes her eyes shut. "Didn't you say that was possible before? To be seen on the other side-"

"It was a guess Lena, I honestly doubt it's true. You aren't actually seeing Kol, you're hallucinating him, I'm sorry," She tells me getting her bag and getting up to leave. I grab her arm.

"Bonnie," I begin, tears In my eyes. "I'm not crazy, am i?" I croak quietly, she gives me a sympathetic smile and grabs my hand in hers.

"Course not," she says shaking her head, I smile at her and she walks out of the grill.

"You," I hear matt cough. "Look like you need another shot," smiles at me.

"No thanks, I have drunken too much already," I wave my hand and get up, almost falling.

"Lena, no you sit." Caroline comes in with a shit load of papers. "Graduation exams and invitations!" She squeaks, I stare at her blankly.

"Ya know what Matt, yeah, I need another shot," I look back to him as Caroline sits in a seat next to me and plops the papers down on the table.

"Uh, c'mon Lena you know you wanna help me," She says excitedly.

"Caroline," I turn to her. "I have lived through having my first love ripped from my hands and being forced to marry someone else, I have lived through my husband screwing my best friend, I have lived through Klaus's bitch mother and prick father trying to kill me multiple times, I have lived through the plague, I have lived through the hell it was to claim and maintain a city full of wolves, witches and vampires all trying to go at each other's necks, but never in my life, has anything wanted to make me scream and kill myself more than the words 'graduation anything'." I roll my neck and raise my eyebrows. She looks pouty.

"But, it only happens once," she begins.

"Uhh, fine. I'll help." I tell her to get her to shut up.

"Yay!" she squeaks.

...

I am dancing on the bar when Damon and Stefan come in.

"What the hell's up with princess?" Damon asks Matt and Caroline whose yelling and whistling.

"She, is forgetting about Kol," Caroline explains, clapping.

"Seems to be working," Stefan adds.

"It is, she's downed 60 shots since I've been here, which was 30 minutes," She says shocked almost.

"Wait, how long has she been here?" Stefan asks Matt.

"She's been drinking all afternoon, she has at least had about 180 shots," He tells them.

"She should be passed out by-" I suddenly stumble, about to black out. "Now," he finishes Him and Damon helping me up.

"More, Matt," I say giggling.

"Lena, you need to rest, try to calm down, ok?" Stefan tells me

"I wanna go outside," I slur, they look at each other and Damon shrugs.

"Alright, if you go outside, you have to promise you'll come back, alright?" he asks me and I nod.

"Keep an eye on her," He tells Damon as I'm walking away. When I get outside, the cool air hits the parts of me that aren't covered. I stumble between the grill building and another one, the moon the only light shining in the alley. I put my hands on the cool wall and breath steadily.

"Quiet the celebration for me, right?" Kol asks me. I turn to see him and I roll my eyes and scoff.

"Look, as if you haven't already known, there is no glitch in the veil; you're a figment of my imagination." I tell him, turning back against the wall and pressing my forehead to it.

"I didn't know that, actually." He tells me, I can sense the smirk on his lips and I shoot daggers at him. "I didn't!" he says harshly.

"Ok, Kol, then tell me whether or nit you knew this," I turn to him, he has his eyebrows raised. "I'm a witch," I tell him. His face falls and he looks down. "Well?" I ask, he just smirks.

"Sorry love," he shrugs. "Can't help you there," he grins at me, knowing the truth.

"Excuse me?" I ask him, furrowing my brows. "Uh, you know what? I don't have to deal with you anymore, you're dead!" I laugh with no humor.

"Really?" he asks amused.

"I'm practically arguing with myself! You're just s figment of my imagination!" I throw my hands up smiling. "Are you sure you want me gone?" he asks me.

"I want you gone, I'll never get over you if I don't," I tell him, he scoffs.

"And how exactly are you planning on doing that?" he asks me.

"Easy, I do this," I close my eyes. "And you're dead. On the other side, I can't see you, I can't hear you, you were never here after death," I try to convince myself. I open my eyes.

"Still here," he says, a smirk on his face. I try two more times; he's still standing when I open my eyes. I groan, tears in my eyes. "It's ok, Love, you don't want me gone." He cocks his head.

"I want you gone!" I argue.

"Are you sure?" he asks, circling me like a shark. "Surely if you truly wanted rid of me, I wouldn't be here," He finishes.

"Get out of my head!" I scream to him.

"Lena," Stefan walks to me. I calm down, looking at him; Kol looks satisfied, but fades away. "Hey, you're ok," Stefan whispers quietly, I shake my head and hug him.

"I need help Stefan," I tell him through tears, his grip on me tightens.

"We'll figure something out, Lena." He assures me.

"I need Klaus," I tell him. "I really need him," he nods and licks his lips.

"Ok, let's go get Klaus," He leads me to his car.

…

"Klaus!" Stefan calls, walking in the house, he's carrying me bridal style and I am barely able to function since my breakdown. Elijah comes to the living room, "She's in shock, I think. She's barely been able to speak," Elijah takes me from Stefan, holding me the same way and hugs me tighter to him.

"What is the matter Stefan, I am in no mood for-"

"Nik," I choke out, stumbling from Elijah's grip. Klaus meets me, and I wrap my arms around his neck, I start sobbing.

"Shh Shh." He whispers to me, my legs give out and he picks me up.

"What happened?" Elijah looks to Stefan as Klaus is carrying me up the stairs.

"Kol," Stefan mumbles and I feel Klaus's body tense up. When I look to the balcony, Kol is propped against it staring at me, blankly. I burry my face in Nik's neck and black out.


	3. Those With Strength:Sellouts Finish Last

Chapter 3

_**~ "Oh dear god, tell me you and Klaus didn't screw around last night," She says almost disgustingly. ~**_

I wake up in Klaus' bed, sweat surrounding me. I sit up and realize I am soaked, as if someone poured water on me.

"Well, you slept lovely I see," Kols voice like nails in a blender. I bite back tears of frustration. Before I can speak Katherine appears in the doorway.

"Oh dear god, tell me you and Klaus didn't screw around last night," she says almost disgustingly.

"No, we didn't," I roll my eyes walking past her to my room. I change cloths and I hear her sigh.

"Have you seen Elijah," She follows me and I turn to her in anger.

"Hiding from you probably," I snap, putting my shirt over my head.

"Ouch-"

"Katherine do you have any hobbies? I mean, has running from Nik the past 500 years not taught you anything?" I ask her.

"What are you saying?" She asks.

"I'm saying Nik should've let me run after you, you would've been dead long ago," I tell her. "I have done awful and horrible things, but I feel guilty for all of them, especially since most of them hurt three of the most amazing people I've ever known who are too good for me beyond words, and you just sit there and tell Elijah how much you love and need him, knowing that the second Nik retaliates, you're gone, just like you've done the past 500 years," I raise my voice.

"Oh, sweetie, we are just alike," she snarls at me.

"No, I have something you've always craved ever since you were human, something that you long for and you know you do, deep inside, hidden away with the rest of what's left of your humanity," I tell her, she pretends to think.

"And, that is what exactly?" she asks me.

"Klaus' respect," I finish, knowing every bit of it was true, and the falling of her wicked snarl and the dimming of her eyes was a sign that I was right. I go to leave and turn around at the door. "Me and you may have been a like, but I gained every Michaelson's respect at some point in my life, even Esther's. And as for the boys, I don't sleep with just anyone, I sleep with the ones I know respect me, so I have been known for acting like you in some cases, but unlike you, I'm not a sellout," I walk down stairs, leaving her speechless, and I see Elijah.

"Wait why are you getting so defensive," She follows me to the kitchen and fake gasps. "Dear Katelena, are you jealous? Is that what this is about?" She smirks, and I squeeze my eyes shut. "Well that's very greedy," She nods and I sigh. I look to Elijah, and he narrows his eyes at me, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "You're psychotic," she says in a smart way.

"And you are a raging bitch!" I scream at her throwing my drink glass down.

"Lena," Elijah begins and I turn to him.

"What?" I ask, tears in my eyes and he's silent. What, Elijah?" I croak. "You know I'm trying to grieve," I start pacing. "I am trying to grieve and he won't, he won't leave me, Elijah." I step up on the couch and he walks to me. I place my hands on his shoulders, "I'm- it- Kol. He, he won't let me move on, he is refusing to leave and I- I don't want to let him go I mean he- he's my husband how could I do that to him?" I ask him, he opens his mouth to talk, "I'm going crazy Elijah,"

"Lena, I need you to calm down," He tells me politely.

"Guess I'm too stubborn to leave such a sharp tongue alone," I hear Kol.

"Leave me alone!" I scream holding my head; Elijah and Katherine are in pure shock.

"Oh, come on, Love. Tell me you haven't missed me," he says cockily. I walk to him and rear back to punch him when he wraps his arms around me and I can actually feel him.

"Kol?" Tears start streaming. He nods and kisses my forehead and I hug him tighter.

"Kol, how?" Elijah walks to him.

"Long story, surprised that you are curious considering, like our sister; your grieving lasted a full 24 hours," He says coldly. Elijah opens his mouth to speak but Kol interrupts. "Don't try to excuse your wrongs, brother. I have a graduation to be going to," he tells me, a smile on his lips.


	4. Those With Strength:Jealousy Doesn't Do

Chapter 4

~ _**"I let the veil down," she explains.**_

"_**Why would you go and do a thing like that?" I furrow my brows. ~**_

"So," Klaus begins. "My brother is back and is seeking oh so sweet revenge on Elena?" He asks, I groan, laying on his bed.

"He is hell bent on making her suffer, and what kind of wife am I to stand in the way of his wildest and wickedest dreams?" I ask him. "He smirks at me and falls next to me.

"You know Hayley right? Gorgeous," I shoot him a look. "Not as gorgeous as you but close," he smiles.

"Yeah, I guess," I sigh.

"She's under my protection-"

"Is she in the house?" I ask him and he sucks his teeth. I get up and run to the living room to see a girl drinking and looking around. I look back at Klaus. He hugs me from behind and rest's his head on my shoulder.

"Can we keep her?" he asks smiling smugly.

"You are a pig from hell," I wrench from his to get a drink.

...

"Lena, we have a problem," Bonnie says quickly when I answer my phone.

"What's wrong?" I ask her getting up from Klaus' bed.

"A certain original is tormenting most of us because I Caroline killed twelve witches," She says quickly.

"Bonnie where are you at?" I ask her, she sighs.

"Right now, with Kol, I have a barrier spell on him. So far keeping him locked up in a cage seems to be working, for now," she tells me.

"Ok, send me the address, I'll try to talk some sense into him while you explain to me what the hell is happening to the veil," I grab my car keys and hang up.

…

"Bonnie?" I ask, walking into the attic. I automatically see Kol and he smirks at me evily. I sigh, my hands slapping my sides. "You're in trouble," I tell him seriously.

"Are you going to punish me?" he raises his eyebrows.

"You don't deserve sex," I cross my arms.

"Lena?" Bonnie asks me, she walks into the attic and sighs with relief.

"What the hell is happeneing?!" I ask her.

"I let the veil down," she explains.

"Well why would you go and do a thing like that?" I furrow my brows.

"It's a long story," she tells me. "He," she nods to Kol, "Has already gotten a few licks in on Elena," She sighs. I clench my jaw and look at him.

"When?" I don't take my eyes off of him.

"The second he got back," she scoffs.

"Really revenge over your wife?" I bark at him.

"Husband of the year, I know love." He smirks.

"You know what? Keep him here," I look at Bonnie. "At least before you put the veil up," I explain.

"Darling, are you serious?" He scoffs.

"Of course, Darling," I say raising my brows, I turn and smile at Bonnie. "I'm gone," I tell her and I look back at Kol. "Bye." I scoff and leave the attic.

…

"Elijah!" I yell, walking into the house. I walk up the stairs to the balcony and I see Hayley.

"He's gone, with Katherine." She smiles. I nod and walk past her, smelling Klaus' scent on the wolf. I cut my eyes at her. "What?" she asks cautiously.

"Nothing," I fake a smile and immediately go to Klaus' room, and barged in the door, I hear Hayley padding down the stairs and I slammed the door behind me.

"Can I help you love?" Klaus asks cheekily. I close my eyes, leaning on the door and looking at him.

"Tell me you didn't sleep with- with the- the dog food munching, mangy, backwoods, low class mutt!" he stands and walks to me.

"Are you jealous?" he asks me seriously. I lean my head against the door.

"No, Nik I'm just-"

"Klaus?" Hayley asks outside his door. I roll my eyes and groan I turn and snatch the dorr open.

"Go away I assure you whatever time he spent inside of you was not intended to last this long, feel free to leave." I bark at her and slamming the dorr in her face. Klaus statres at me blankly and I sigh and open the door again. Haylet still standing there obviously offened but gets the message and starts down the stairs. "Hayley," I begin, she turns and looks back at me. "I am really sorry, I am just freaking out and what you and Nik do is your business and I have noe right to act like a child," I give her a smile of apology and she puts her hands up.

"Understand, trust me," she assures me lightly and I look back to Nik.

"I've made a mess," I tell him. "I need to clean up," he gives me a small smile and I walk by Hayley, and leave calling Bonnie.


	5. Those With Strength:OK

Chapter 5

"Hey Bonnie," I say in my car, my phone pressed to my ear.

"Hey, you ok?" she asks me. I shake my head, tears falling.

"When are you putting the veil up?" I ask her, biting back more tears.

"About an hour," she says lowly, knowing my intentions.

"Can you let Kol go?" I ask her.

"Lena I understand that you and him didn't get the perfect ending last time but-"

"No, no. I understand Bonnie. We need to protect Elena," I look down at my trembling legs. "She is the one everyone in this damn town revolves around." I squeak, putting my hand on my eyes and sobbing. There's silence on the other end.

"Lena, come over," she tells me.

"Ok," I tell her almost hushed because the thick tears rolling down my neck.

…

When I get to Bonnie attic she's standing in front of Kol.

"Alright," she sighs. "You're free to go," she looks at him. He smirks and heads for the door. She stops him, placing her hand on his chest. He looks at her with raised brows. "The veil goes up in an hour, you have one hour left here, a physical world." She looks between me and him. "I am begging you, not for my friend's sake but for Lena's, spend it wisely." She warns him. He looks at me with genuine humanity.

…

Kol kicks his door open, while I peel his jacket off of him. His lips never leaving mine, I rip his shirt off and push him onto the bed, my fingers fiddling with his belt buckle. He sits up, kissing my neck and I moan, he rips my shirt off of me and frees me from my bra, he's rolls over, kissing my neck, down the alley of my breasts, to the edge of my pants and back up to my lips. "I unbutton my jeans, and take them off along with my underwear, at the same time, he's doing the same. He stops, propping himself on his elbows, his breathing deep and quick.

"Wait," he whispers to me, tracing a finger across my cheek to my forehead. I'm breathing heavily also.

"What?" I whisper back, studying his face.

"Every time we've done this, since I can remember, we've gone at it like animals." He says softly. "not that I mind that, but, Lena, we've only looked at this as just sex or screwing around," He tells me. I don't argue because I had only seen it for pleasure, not a bond between two people who'd do anything for each other, so I just nod in agreement. "And, I'm sorry about what I said, about you just being my pleasure, I didn't realize how much I regretted saying that until I was gone, and saw how hurt you were," he pecks my nose. "The truth is, I love you, Katelena Marie Michaelson, and tonight because I do love you, I don't just want to have sex or fool around, I want to actually make love to you, because I'd do anything for you and I want you to feel most loved by me tonight, when I go, and I want you to be able to look back at us, everything that's happened and know," his voice cracks and tears fill his eyes. "I loved you no matter what you thought," more tears come and I hug him, "and I am going to miss you so much, Lena. So much," He sobs and I press my lips to his shoulder. Never in my life has he ever opened up to me like this. He was being completely vulnerable, and actually acting more human now, than he did when he was human.

"Hey," I sniff back tears, grabbing his face. "I know, I have known you loved me, and I am going to miss you more than you know," I choke, wiping his tears. "And I love you, I always have loved you and I am so sorry for everything I have done that has hurt you," I sniff again.

"Shh," he rubs his finger over my bottom lip. "I know," he says quietly, then gently and lovingly, presses his lips to mine. That night, we make love. It's not like the fast paced, bone breaking screwing around that we were used to for the past 1000 years; he actually expressed how much he truly cared for me, physically. And that, is something nobody in my century long life time, has ever given me before.

…

"Alright, thanks Bonnie," I tell her.

"No problem," she replies then hangs up. I finish putting my clothes on and Kol does the same.

"Five minutes left," I sigh. He nods and sits on the edge of the bed. I sit beside him and he takes my hand in his and kisses it.

"At least we get to say goodbye this time," he tries to smile.

"Goodbye," I try to taste the word. Tears form with the heart breaking taste. "We're really saying that," I look at him. "I mean, we've been apart for long periods of time but, I'll never see you again after this," I come to realization.

"Lena," he grabs my face, looking into my eyes. "You are going to move on when I go, I heard Elijah and Nik talking about New Orleans, if they go, you go with them," I open my mouth to argue but he cuts me off. "You'll go and be the Queen you were when you and my family built it up. You'll be happy and you'll be ok," he kisses my forhead. "We'll be ok." He tells me, pressing his forehead to mine. He releases my face and when I open my eyes to look at him one last time, he's gone. I fall to the floor and begin to sob.

"Lena?" Rebekah knocks on the door. She, Elijah and Nik walk in slowly and start towards me. "Elijah moves behind me, sitting on the bed, my body fixed between his calves. He leans forward wrapping his arms around my neck. Rebekah sits next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and Klaus takes my hand in his. I look at him and cry even harder, "It's not natural for all of us to grieve together and the last time we did grieve together was when Mikael burnt half of New Orleans down. It felt good to be this close to them again, I felt like I was at peace with my family and the more Klaus whispered assuring and calming words into my ear the more I knew, just like Kol said, I was going to be ok.


	6. TWS:Every Goodbye Ends With a Hello

Chapter 6

"We're leaving tonight, get there around two a.m." Rebekah tells me while shes packing. "What do you think it will be like?" she asks me folding a top and gently laying it in her suit case.

"I don't know, I know if Marcellus is running things now, then New Orleans is doing fine." I smile, Rebekah does too. "I miss him awfully,"

"He is your son, you should miss him," she zips her case up.

"Technically he's not," I sigh, getting off the bed and following her down the stairs.

"Katelena Marie, you and Nik found him when he was 10, still a boy and he even grew to call you mother and Niklaus father, you two raised him, you are his parents." She smiles.

"It's weird that he and his Aunt had a thing then," I say playfully and she shoves me.

"Enough, love will you be joining us?" Nik asks, walking down stairs to the kitchen.

"Not immediately," I tell him. He looks confused. "I need to make sure everyone here will be ok,"

"Ah, they'll be fine I'm sure of it, if not you can always come back," he pours a drink.

"I'm afraid if I go down there, I won't be able to leave," I tell him smiling. He smirks.

"C'mon Lena, our city needs its queen." He raises a glass.

"Well their queen isn't as good as she once was," I raise my own glass.

"Brother," Elijah comes in now, "tell Katelena is she doesn't come with us I will throw her over my shoulder and drag her there," he smiles, fixing a sleeve.

"Niklaus, tell Elijah I would love to see him try," I smirk. He kisses my cheek and moves around me.

"Oh, please do come with us," Rebekah begs and I shrug.

"I'll be there in a week Bekah," I argue. She groans and stomps out. I smile at Klaus who nods upstairs.

…

"Me and the little wolf have only slept together once," Klaus assures me, sitting on his bed. "Last week," he grins and I hit him playfully.

"I don't care," I reply to him.

"I just thought you throwing your tantrum was a desperate cry in need of attention," he leans towards me, his lips only a centimeter from mine. He pushes the curls away from my face and I lean back, he sighs, leaning back also and I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I run my fingers through my hair. He sighs leaning against the head board.

"It's ok, your husband just left last night, I don't expect you to move on that quickly," he gets up and walks out, I go to follow him but Kols words stop me. _You are going to move on when I go._ I sigh and run in front of Klaus.

"You're right, Kols gone. He's dead and never coming back and I need to except that, I just don't know how to move on so quickly but-" he holds a piece of folded paper up.

"I understand, Katelena. So does Kol." He hands the paper to me. I take it from him gently and start to open it. "I found that on my bed this morning." I open it up and he kisses my cheek and leaves me. I go outside to the balcony and prop my elbows on the railing and begin reading the letter.

_Dear Niklaus, _

_As you already know, I am gone. I know we have had our differences, mostly over the same young woman I am writing you about. Niklaus, I am dead and no longer able to protect that wonderful woman, so I am begging you brother, keep her. She is grieving now; she is losing her mind, Niklaus I need you to take care of her. I would ask Elijah but, I know he already will. Brother, I understand the need to lust after someone as amazing as our Katelena, but she needs more. I know her, and I know she will choose you over Elijah, you are her first love and you are the one she has always turned to for comfort, and she deserves everything the world has to offer. She's funny and amazing and beautiful, god she is so beautiful Nik, and I trust you with her. Take her to New Orleans; reunite her with her son, that will make her happier I'm sure. Nik, please take care of her. Thank you for all you have done for the both of us, our family, and most importantly what you will do for my Katelena. I trust you, Nilkaus, she's yours, please don't let me down even though I doubt you will. Make her happy, Nik. I love her and I know you do too. Thank you Niklaus. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Brother._

_P.S- Kiss her for me will you? _

_Good bye brother._

I cover my mouth, choking back tears. He was right, I always turned to Klaus . I smile, knowing that Kol trusted Nik to take care of me. I fold the piece of paper and begin to sob. Klaus soon joins me, standing silently, also leaning on the railing. I wipe my tears and turn to him. he wipes my other tears, giving a slight smile and I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest. He kisses my hair and wraps me in his arms.

"I love you," I sniff back more tears, pulling away from his chest and looking at him. He wipes more tears and moves my hair from my face.

"Will take care of you, Katelena." He has my face in his hands. "You have my word, I promise." He whispers, I nod and he presses his forehead to mine.

…

"I really wish you were coming with us," Rebekah hugs me.

"Oh, I'll be there in a week." I smile at her. I look to Elijah and Klaus. "Please try not to kill eachother," I beg them. They both look to eachother and back to me.

"We'll try," Elijah smiles, I hug him and turn to Nik, who smiles at me cheekily.

"Don't start trouble," I order him and hug him tightly. "Hug our boy for me," I tell him.

"Of course, right after I see what has become of my city," he raises his eyebrows. I shake my head and quickly peck his lips.

"Be careful." I look to all of them.

"Of course," Rebekah smiles.

"Ok," Hayley comes out of the house. "I'm ready," she stands by Klaus and my smile fades and my eyebrow arches as I look at the wolf. Oh _hell _no.


	7. Those With Stength:The Past Runs High

Chapter 8

"Tell me wolf gang isn't coming with us," I tell Klaus after Rebekah and Elijah takes Hayley back into the house to get something.

"She's not going with you, she's going with me. While you stay here and 'make sure everything is ok'." He mocks my words.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" I ask him leaning up against the car. He sighs looking at me. "I mean, you slept together once you didn't get married." I scoff.

"I'm helping her find her family love. No need to get Jealous." He smirks at me.

"I am not jealous!" I yell at him, my fangs and eyes immediately changing. He pins me against the car.

"Tell yourself that," he growls at me. I'm breathing heavily, his body pressed against mine, his hands on either side of my head. I'm practically panting when Elijah returns with Hayley and Rebekah. Klaus turns to his siblings. "Let's go, brother." He drops the key to his house in my hand. "Mystic falls is beginning to suffocate me." He doesn't take his eyes off of me. I step away from the car and Rebekah gives me one last hug, and gets in the car along with Hayley and Elijah, leaving me and Nik.

"How will you ever stay entertained?" I ask him, looking at Hayley. He cocks his head at me.

"Not by her," he tells me. Perhaps there's an old one hit wonder still frolicking around the quarter dreaming of my return," he chuckles and I arch a brow at him.

"Can you two kiss and make up already I'm ready to see my city," Rebekah calls and I look at Klaus.

"Can't disappoint," I tell him smiling.

"Of course not," he rubs my shoulders then down my arms and pulls me closer.

"Mmm," I agree as our lips meet, we stay there for a few seconds and I pull away. "New Orleans awaits," I remind him. He kisses me one last time and gets in the car and drives off.

. . .

"What's the big deal, it's just college." I tell an excited Caroline and Elena.

"No, it's not just college, its _college_!" she squeaks back at me. "It's our freedom it's- its, our rite of passage into freedom." She tells me. I roll my eyes and Elena smiles. "Lena, what was your right of passage to freedom? The first time you ever felt free." I think for a second through every memory in my mind from the past century.

"When me and Klaus were together. Any moment really. I don't know, maybe it was the crazy idea of love or just that I knew he was the one. Even when I was married to Kol, I never felt free from anything until me and Klaus were together." I tell them.

"What was it like to be in a place like that? Being in love with three guys that had the same blood running through their veins?" Elena asked me and I scoffed.

"You know exactly how that feels Elena." I tell her.

"Well…I don't and this one right here doesn't give me any details of the love life with brothers so if you could explain what it is like I would highly appreciate it." Caroline chuckles a little and I smile slightly.

. . .

"_C'mon Klaus Mikaelson, you've got to run faster than that!" I laugh at him running through the streets. When we get to the cemetery he pins me up against a statue and begins kissing my neck. "This is wrong of us," I giggle and moan at the same time. "My beloved Kol is rotting in a box and we do this?" I ask him and I feel him smiling against my neck._

"_You feel guilty?" he asks facing me and touching his nose to mine. I shake my head and think. _

"_Not exactly, he's been in that box for the past 80 years, I miss his shenanigans," he furrows his brows._

"_Love if mischief is what the queen wants then I'm going to have to have more fun with the witches," he turns to go and I grab his arm._

"_You, leave my girls alone. You can't raise hell like Kol can and you know it." I smile at him and he shrugs._

"_No, I can't be a pain in the ass like him," he nods and I laugh, pulling his lips to mine. When he pulls away he frowns._

"_What is it?" I ask him._

"_Where is the other faction of witches?" he asks me._

"_Wha-"_

"_There's two factions, both are supposed to be on my side Katelena,-" He moves away from me._

"_Klaus, calm down what do you mean?" I ask him. He's been getting paranoid._

"_Two factions, one faction practically live with us they are behind me so much and the other has fallen off the face of the earth." He tells me, worried._

"_Do you honestly think my girls would do anything against you, Klaus?" I ask him and he sighs. "They won't hurt you, they'd never hurt you," I assure him, resting my hand on his chest. _

"_You find your witches and tell them to meet at the house tomorrow, we need a meeting." He pushes past me._

. . . e mi mmm I tell

"The fact that the witches practically belonged to me was..amazing. I had responsibility for those girls. I protected all them and took care of them and I felt as if I was a queen." I tell the girls. They smile slightly and nod.

"Rebekah once told me you were a queen, you and Klaus ruled New Orleans." Elena tells me and I smile even wider.

"Yes, we did." I fold a shirt for Caroline and put it into a packing box.

. . .

"_Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes balance yourself like a bird on a beam in the air she goes there she goes!" I slur drunkenly circling the fire, practically yelling. Nik laughs and runs to me, joining in and grabbing my hand and spinning me, then takes my other hand and we skip around._

"_Up, up, a little bit higher oh, my, the moon is on fire, come Josephine in my flying machine!" he sings with me while many clapped to the accordion playing and watched with smiles. _

"_Going up all on goodbye!" We finish and everyone claps and we laugh together._

"_Lena," Mary Alice ask me furrowing a brow in disappointment. Nik grabs my hand and I walk to her. _

"_Ali!" I widen my eyes happily and sling an arm around her shoulder._

"_Lena, what are you doing?" she looks around and looks me up and down._

"_We're escaping from all this tension." I explain. "Join me, Ali. You seem tense," she shoots daggers at me. _

"_Lena, I was hoping to catch you in a sober state," she looks at Nik, implying it's his fault I'm wasted, He laughs. _

"_You think I can control Katelena," He narrows his eyes and scoffs. "Love, no one's been able to keep this one on a leash." He smiles at me. Mary Alice looks at me almost begging._

"_Your husband is back," she mumbles and I can't hear her clearly._

"_What?" I ask over the talking and laughing._

"_Kol is awake!" she yells and everybody looks at me. "And if you weren't too drunk to understand that, I doubt you would be here," she looks at Klaus. "With the wrong Mikaelson." She finishes. I turn to Klaus, and back to her. I look like I care for a couple of moments then smile devilishly at her and turn to Nik. I skip to him, pick up my dress and jump on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I have my arms around his neck and he's supporting me, his hands under my thighs tightly._

"_I love my wronf Mikaelson," I smile, not taking my eyes off of Niks, he smiles also and I press my lips to his feverishly and our tounges meet. I can feel Mary Alice's look of disgust burn into my neck and when we pull away the crowd whistles._

"_Another round!" Nik calls, still gripping me in his arms. I arch my brow at Mary and she sighs, leaving through the trees. When everybody has their drinks, me and Klaus our own, Nik holds a glass in one hand and me in the other. "To my queen!" he smiles looking at me. "Long may she reign!" he shouts. They all cheer, throwing their drinks back then clapping. I throw mine back and kiss him, the music starting again._

. . .

"Wow, so you guys actually ran your own monarchy down there," Caroline thought for a minute.

"Yes, you could say we did." I reply to her, picking a picture frame up and placing it in a different box.

"Guess you two were pretty powerful," Elena adds, laying a blanket in a spate box.

"We were drenched in it." I tell her.

. . .

"_Madam," a maid walks in while I and Nik and Elijah were discussing the issue of the growing population of 'filth' as Nik called them._

"_Yes," I hold a hand up to Nik to see what the young woman needed._

"_There's been a killing," she reports. "A vampire was found mutilated, at first there was a thought of the wolves but we found he was naked and his valuables were missing. We were going to come to you about the witches but, well we found this about 30 feet from the body, it had fallen from the murderer we believe." She hands me a card. It wasn't a normal playing card; it had a picture of a young woman crying over her lovers beaten body, holding a knife to her own throat. I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed as Elijah took the card from me and looked at it carefully; Nik also saw the card and raises his brows in a way of saying 'I told you so'. I shook my head._

"_No," I tell them. "The gypsy's would never do anything like this, those girls wouldn't hurt a fly, Nik." I tell him and he throws the card down._

"_Damn it Lena! Will you open your eyes! Those gypsies are only after money and power that's all they want-"_

"_That's all very few of that clan wants and you know it Nik!" I stomp my foot making Elijah and the maid jump. "This was not those girls, nor was it the witches.-"_

"_Then who was it then?" he asks me. "This isn't the first time your precious innocent girls have done something like this," I sigh and put my hand to my head. "Which is exactly why gypsies should be banned from the quarter," he tells me._

"_You will not do that Nik. These girls didn't do this-"_

"_Bring every single Gypsy you can find Tia, I want every single one of them right here, right now." He tells the maid. "We're about to finish this." He tells me._

"_Sir," Tia comes back with the girls, all of them have their trade mark raven hair and tan skin. They are all beautiful as always and all look terrified. I stand in front of them, two of them grabbing onto my arms, knowing I would protect them. Nik and Elijah come downstairs and smile cheekily at them. _

"_Ladies, we have a bit of an issue," Nik holds up the card. "Tell me, does this card belong to you?" he asks them, they are all silent. "A man, a wolf, was found dead. Murdered, all of his belongings gone. And this," he summons to the card, "was left behind on accident I suppose," he walks in front of us. "I am not meaning to judge but I have had my fair share of gypsies in my life, I know how you operate. You are either and extremely cruel and manipulative clan or you, like my lovely Katelena thinks you are, are extremely nice. You play on the good side, you are classy and respected by many. Many in this town have built a respect for you and don't get me wrong, I don't want the bad gypsies of my past giving all gypsy clans a bad name but, I can't help but to assume, after putting these pieces together. Who really killed this man?" he paces and stops in front of me. "The French witches would never dare do such a thing given the loyalty to Katelena and myself. The Lafayette witches would never do a thing because they hold Katelena in high regard. Neither of the groups has fortune telling cards because most of them only practice complex witch craft, the vampires don't want anything to do with anything witchy and the wolves wouldn't know what to do with anything magic relate so, tell me again. Is this or is this not, a card from one of the girls of your clan?" he holds it up and raises his eyebrows. They are all silent. He suddenly grabs one of them and holds her by her throat._

"_No!" they all scream, I do the same._

"_Tell me or I compel her myself and I assure you blood will shed if I have to find out on my own. Fess up now or forever hold your peace," he grits through his teeth. _

"_We honestly don't know anything!" Keala tells him, looking at her little sister in the hands of Nik._

"_Niklaus, please." I beg him looking at the shaking child. He looks at her._

"_Whose card is this in my hands?" he asks her, looking into her eyes. _

"_I don't know who it belongs to but I have seen it where we stay," she tells him and he looks at me. _

"_Syntitheitus, all of you will stay here, locked up and on trial." Klaus drops the girl and they all make sobbing noises. "You're clan is under arrest," he tells them. I twist my face in dis belief. "Go retrieve all of the rest from this clan you can, they are all on lock down, Tia." He tells her she nods and leaves. The bodies that cling to my arms are taken away by other vampires while I stand there in complete shock. _

"_That clan would _never_ do such a thing Nik and you know it, you just can't stand the thought of those gypsies in your streets-"_

"_Because gypsies are," he stops._

"_They're what? What are they Nik?" I ask him angrily. He doesn't answer. "Exactly, those girls aren't a threat to anyone!" I yell. _

"_Obviously they are since they are all under investigation for the murder of one of my people, Katelena. I understand you want to protect your witches and your gypsies but I also want to protect my vampires and my wolves and I can't do that without punishing that clan for their wrong doings," I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off. "Enough, tomorrow morning they will have an hour to confess, if they don't we are killing them and gypsies will no longer be able to live in the quarter or even be in the quarter without being killed." He snaps to me lowly, making my skin crawl with the feeling of fear. I watch as he leaves angrily and I pick up the card and press it to my chest, wondering how I'm going to save those wonderful girls Nik calls monsters._

. . .


	8. TWS:Crazy Is What Crazy Was Made to Be

**HEY GUYS ! I CANT TELL YOU HOW HAPPY I AM FROM YOUR SUPPORT! NOW THAT THE 1900'S GYPSYS HAVE BEEN INTRODUCED YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LEARN HOW IMPORTANT NOT ONLY THE WITCHES, BUT ALSO THE GYPSIES WERE TO LENA AND HOW SHE BECAME A WITCH BECAUSE NO ONE HAS REALLY ACKNOLEGED THE FACT THAT SHE IS ONE. LIKE ALWAYS I DON'T OWN TVD OR TO ONLY MY OC'S. LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Chapter 9

"I worked so hard, I tried so hard to protect every single one of those girls." I tell them. " I didn't really like the French witches but, they were my responsibility and I cared for all of them. Both factions didn't like the gypsies, the gypsies couldn't stand the witches, either factions. And each faction didn't want anything o do with the other," I finish, taking my car keys out as Caroline and Elena got into my car.

"Why did they hate each other?" Caroline climbs in the passenger seat.

"They got along until Kol woke up from his 80 year nap. One side of witches wanted to be on Klaus' side because they trusted him and the other wanted to be on Kols side because they trusted him to protect them from Klaus considering Kol has a huge respect for witches." I crank the car and I laugh. " I will never forget the time I had to pull the factions away from the other." I start to drive and smile at the memory.

. . .

"_She did it!" mary alice yells at Riviera. Me and Klaus join Elijah and kol as the girls face eachother, the French against Lafayette. I arch a brow at her words._

"_And what exactly did she do, mary alice." I tell her crossing my arms._

"_She did something so horrible and sordid, you'd hate her for it L'may," Clairee backs Mary alice up. I look from Klaus and kol and to Elijah._

"_Is that a trick statement because the irony is incredibly thick right now," I say blankly. _

"_She slept with my husband, she seduced him." Eloise crys. _

"_I did not, I was simply walking down the street and he wanted something from me." Riviera laughs._

"_He would never Lena, he made vows to me." Eloise argues._

"_Kol made vows to Lena, but she caught him with Tesina." Klaus pokes the fire. I shoot daggars at him._

"_He would never," she tells him and Riviera rolls her eyes._

"_What happened?" I ask her._

"_I was at the corner,-"_

"_Working," Astrid cuts in coldly._

"_Enough." I tell he and turn back to the blonde._

"_I told him hello and he returns it. We talk and then he suddenly kisses me," she tells me._

"_Did you use magic?" I ask her._

"_We searched him this morning hoping he was hexed, he wasn't." Clairee cuts in, holding onto Eloise._

"_He wasn't hexed or persuaded with magic," I turn to the Lafayette witches. "No crime was committed," I shrug to Eloise. "She can't be persecuted, girls." They all argue and I turn to walk._

"_Oh hush, you're just pissy because he still loved me when he said his vows to you," I hear Riviera yell and I stop dead in my tracks._

"_Do what?" I ask slowly turning to her._

"_Me and her husband were together before he left me for her-" I hit her and suddenly everyone joins in the fight. Every girl grabbing the other. Yells and screams are yelled as hits are heard. The three men eventually pulled us apart, breathing heavy and panting. Kol held Mary Alice back, Elijah held Riviera back and Klaus held me away from the women._

. . .

" I didn't punish the girl for being a hussy, she just got what she deserved. " I scoff, pulling into Whitmore.

"Why did they hate eacother?" Caroline asks me.

"Rumors that Klaus were going to kill the witches spread like wild fire; many believed his first move of getting rid of the witches started with getting rid of the gypsies. Lafayette teamed up with Kol to put Klaus down and the French stayed with Klaus. It was a civil war. And me, being the protector of all of them, had to choose a side. Either side with my husband or with my first love." I looked at her.

"You chose Klaus," she finishes with a smile.

"I chose them both," I tell her, not taking my eyes off the road.

"How'd you-"

"I'd rather not right now," I cut her off.

"How'd you become a witch?" Elena asks me.

"I'd rather not." I tell them again.

"How'd you stay with both of th-" I swerve and the car flips over, the girls screams block out my cussing and we land upside down.

"What the hell?" Caroline yells at me.

"I said I'd rather not discuss it!" I yell back, suddenly angry.

"What the hell Lena?" Elena tries to get out. I crawl out of the window and I pull out my phone.

"Hello?" Elijah answers.

"I'm coming tonight, there's too much that I need to find out," I tell him without letting him finish I hang up. I look back to the girls and they look at me like I'm insane.

"You're seriously leaving because we asked you a few questions Lena?" Elena asks me sharply.

"I'm leaving because I miss my family. And I need to figure some things out pretty quick, I'm ready to see my home." I start to walk away.

"What the hell?!" Caroline calls.

"Call Damon, you'll be fine." I yell them.

"What about your car?" Caroline asks me and I shrug.

"I'll get Nik to come get me," I smile and begin walking again.

. . .

"You called?" Klaus arrives around 1:00 in the morning. I smile at him.

"Yes, I did. I need to get outta here. Now," I get my things and quickly get into his car. He looks confused.

"What about that week stay?"

"Screw the week stay, there's a lot for me to learn in New Orleans, they'll be fine." I shrug.

"Alright, you ready?" I nod and smile.

"Lets go home." I smile at him and he chuckles.


	9. TWS:History Repeats Vividly

**A/N:HEY GUYS IT IS CURRENTLY 2:20 A.M. HERE IN THE US AND I AM TIRED BUT THEN IM NOT TIRED...IF THAT MAKES SENSE. ANYWAY I TOLD YOU GUYS I WAS GOING TO TAP INTO LENA'S WITCH SIDE AND I AM STARTING WITH THIS CHAPTER. YOU GUYS WILL NOT SEE WHAT IS COMING WHEN YOU READ THE STORY LATER ON AND I'LL TELL YOU NOW, IT IS THE LAST THING YOU WILL SEE COMING.**** FOLLOW*REVIEW*FAV LIKE ALWAYS I AM GREAT FULL FOR THE SUPPORT GOODNIGHT:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_. . . _

_"Klaus!" I yell smiling and laughing running from him. _

_"Katlena you may have more speed than the last time we tried to play this game but you're still 15!" He yells. We jump over tree roots. Klaus jumps onto me and pins me down, not being able to stop laughing. He smiles and his lips gently meet mine. _

_"I love you," I touch his face gently and he kisses me again, this time more feverishly. He trails his lips down my neck and I moan softly. His hands wander down my body and his fingers go under my dress, brushing against the side of my thighs. My breath hitches and his lips go from my neck to my collar bone. He starts pulling at the fabric of my dress and I quickly pull away._

_"Nik," I breathing heavy and he stares down at me, his brows furrowed._

_"What?" he asks concerned._

_"I"m not ready to be that committed to you," i tell him and he looks dissapointed._

_"There are 13 year olds running around with husbands and 6 children, Katelena," he begins and i sigh._

_"I understand that it doesn't make you happy to wait but, Nik, I'm not ready." i tell him. He still looks disappointed but smiles warmly. _

_"I understand, Lena Marie." he kisses my forehead and he gets off of me. He helps me up and grabs hold of my hand as he leads me to our horses. I climb onto Louisa and he gets on his own horse._

_"First one back gets a massage," I tell him. We start racing through the woods back to the village. I win, Louisa's legs are longer than Klaus' horses given the fact that Louisa is a Fresian and Klaus' is a Arabian. When we reach the village Mikael is waiting for Nik, and my mother is standing with him._

_"Where have you been boy?" Mikael asks him and looks at me questioningly. _

_"I was wondering the same thing, Katelena," my mother looks at me like I am shameful. "Well?" a brow arches._

_"It was all my fault, if anyone is to be blamed, it is me." he tells them. I look to him and my mouth opens slightly. _

_"If anyone is to be blamed?" Mikael is obviously trying to stay calm, it doesn't work. He quickly grabs Klaus by the back of the neck and starts to push down on it. "Me and your mother, her mother, stay up half the night worrying about you being harmed or hurt and all you can say is that it is you who is to be blamed?" he asks him harshly._

_"Katelena, I am disappointed," My mother chokes. I look into her eyes and I see she has been crying. "You could end up heart broken or with child-" _

_"We haven't done anything mother-" I argue._

_"Bull shit," Mikael spits to me. "Knowing this one you two have been doing stunts like this for the past two yeas." he growls lowly. Klaus wrenches from his grip and quickly grabs my arm._

_"What do you have to say for yourself?" Mother asks me, tiredly._

_"I have nothing to apologize for," I take Klaus' hand in mine and stand against my mother and his father. She looks hurt and he grows angrier. "Mother, Klaus has never put his hands on me." I tell her, hoping she believes me. She gently shakes her head. _

_"He has ruined you," she chokes through tears, touching my cheek. Mikael notices her distress and its obvious he feels somewhat responsible for what my mother thinks has happened. He Grabs Klaus and throws him down._

_"Are you proud of yourself?" he asks him. Klaus stands again, blood dripping from his nose. _

_"I am, when I could have taken her, enjoyed her in every way possible, pressured her into it. Filled her head with lies and simple nothings, I haven't yet, no matter how badly i want to. I haven't because i respect her enough." he tells my mother and his father._

_"Mikael," Esther comes out and grabs her husbands arm._

_"Take Katelena with you, Theresa. I will take care of you," he points to Klaus. My mother grabs me and leads me to our home. Little did I know the next time i would see my first love, he would be almost killed._

_. . . _

"Uh, you have no idea how much I have missed you," Rebekah hugs me tightly.

"I think I do," I reply, returning the hug. I look at Klaus, behind her and he nods upstairs. "Well, I'm exhausted I'm about to go and lay down, sense it's 3 a.m.." I smile at her and grab my bags, Nik quickly follows. We get to the room and he closes the door. I put my bags down and then get my shorts and tank-top on for bed. When I lay down by Nik memories flood back to me.

. . .

_"Uh, I am exhausted." I tell Nik when he blows the light out and gets closer to me._

_"Why's that, you haven't done anything." he tells me, I can feel his smile._

_"I watched you kill about 15 young men, trying to prove themselves to you, I watched you rat Celeste out along with my other witches." I tell him bitterly._

_"Oh, yes well, Elijah will get over it." he tells me reassuringly._

_"Will he? I mean, he loves her Klaus, if someone killed me what would you do?" I ask him and he goes silent for a few moments, as if he has stopped breathing. _

_"I would hunt them down to the end of the earth Katelena." he tells me in the cold, dark of the room._

_"Exactly, Elijah is hurting in a way you can't understand because Ive always been here for you," i tell him and he sighs. _

_"I know, Lena." he tells me, it's clear he's just trying to shut me up._

_"Klaus-"_

_"I don't want to hear anything else about this. The witch is dead, Elijah will grieve, and you will be quiet about this." he threatens. I roll over onto him and pin him down.  
><em>

_"I refuse to be threatened, Klaus. You cant control me." I tell him boldly. There's a knock on the door, and i get up. _

_"Mrs, there's a letter for you," Mia hands me and envelope, and i take it from here._

_"Thank you," i tell her and open the paper._

* * *

><p><em>"What on earth has gotten you so spun up?" Rebekah asks me.<em>

_"Can i tell you a secret Rebekah?" i ask her, worried on her answer._

_"Of course, she tells me." sitting beside me on the couch._

_"Do you remember when we were all in Arabia, and Kol and me were scolded by your brothers for doing Kamia?" I ask her, she nods. "Well, there were some Gypsy witches that were doing that with us and well..." i tell her and she looks terrified.  
><em>

_. . . _

I wake up to a knock on the door. I roll over and look at the clock that reads 4:30 a.m.. I sigh and go to the door. Mia greets me with a smile.

"Mia, it's dawn, why on earth are you up this early?" i ask her.

"You need to read this, it's really good." she hands me a letter.

"Whats it about?" I ask her.

"Just read it," her Italian accent is thick since shes having to whisper to avoid waking Klaus. As I'm opening it she is waiting, smiling widely.

"Dear Katelena Marie," I whisper to her, and my face turns white.

* * *

><p>"Whats wrong?" Elijah asks me, sitting on my bed by me.<p>

"What do you mean?" i ask him.

"It seems you have been quiet melancholy today, you should be happy, you're back in your city, your rule, you son." he smiles a little and I cringe.

"I am extremely happy Elijah, i'm very happy and excited but he- something happened, last night, early this morning and I don't know how Klaus will handle it." i tell him. He furrows his brows.

"Explain," he tells me. I sigh and hand him the letter. He opens it and scans over it, his face also turns white and he looks like he's almost about to be sick.

"Told you," I tell him and he looks at me, the letter shocking him more than it shocked me.


	10. Those With Strenght:Whispers of the past

Chapter 11

"That makes no sense," Rebekah reads over the letter. "I thought Nik allowed the Gypsies to live in the Quarter." she puts the letter down on the table, looking at me worriedly.

"He did until he found out they had a part in plotting against him with Kol and me, along with the Lafayette witches." I correct her, taking the letter from the table and burning it.

"Well, they're coming back, big deal you also have a say in what happens in the city now-"

"Not when it comes to the witches, Rebekah. No matter what they are, what faction their ancestors are from he no longer trusts any of them." I tell her sharply.

"And he shouldn't have to," Klaus now enters smiling brightly.

"And why is that?" I arch a brow.

"Marcel, the clever man he is just informed me that the witches, of any sort, are no longer able to be in the quarter," I open my mouth to argue but no words come out. "Well, they're allowed to but, no one said they'd be living in peace." he corrects himself, kissing my cheek. "I'm guessing you want to talk to your 'mama's boy' about that arrangement," he looks at me questioningly. I square my shoulders and force a smile.

"Do you want them in the Quarter?" I ask him softly. His lips are pressed into a thin line as he thinks about what he wants.

"Not at all." he flat out tells me, knowing I don't like it. I just smile and press my lips to his.

"Then, there won't be any witches in the Quarter anymore." I assure him, he smiles cheekily at my agreement and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"That's my girl, obedient always and forever," he kisses me again, this one lasting longer than the last and when he pulls away brushes over my lips with his thumb. "Though these lips have been known to lie I still love them," he kisses my hand and walks out of the kitchen leaving me to myself.

* * *

><p>"Marcellus!" I yell, walking into the compound. I am quickly shut off by being pinned against a wall. I look and see a man standing over me, he's not pressing on me enough to harm me but just enough to keep me still.<p>

"Who are you?" he asks me in the most vulgar manner anyone has ever asked. I can clearly see where his mind is wondering in my lack of clothing, wearing a see through sweater and shorts, and I arch a brow.

"Katelena Marie Mikaelson." I say sternly.

"Hey man get off my mom," Marvel says jokingly and the man quickly realizes exactly who I am and moves humiliated.

"My boy," I say sarcastically and wrap my arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "Uhh." I groan when he squeezes me also, hurting me a little. "How are you?" I pull away and rest a hand on his face.

"I'm good," he replies with a smile on his face.

"Maam I'm really sorry for that, I apologize," the man soon says after I nod at Marcel. I turn to him and smile.

"If somebody doesn't protect this cocky son of a bitch who will?" I smile at Marcellus and he rolls his eyes playfully.

* * *

><p>"So?" Marcel asks me when we are alone in the compound.<p>

"What?" I ask him.

"I know you miss me but, I know you're here for more than just to say hey to your best friend," he's always been able to tell when I need something and I sigh.

"You've always been able to read me like a book Marcellus, a technique you picked up from Klaus and some of the time you spent with Kol no doubt." I walk to him and he raises his eyebrows.

"Well," he begins looking at me.

"I need a favor, a huge favor," he squares his shoulders and scoffs.

"Anything for you mother dearest," he tells me.

"I need the witches to be granted permission, safe permission, back into the Quarter." he sucks his teeth.

"Anything except that," he corrects himself.

"Marcel-"

"No, mama. I can't do that."

"And why the hell not?" I ask him frustrated.

"Because I just can't! You walked out on Klaus and Elijah, your _husband_ and your best friend. But what you don't understand is that they aren't the only ones you walked out on." this makes me quiet. "You had a whole city of people who adored you, two factions of witches who worshipped the ground you walked on, wolves that respected you more than they respected Klaus, and vampires who'd do anything for you. Yes, they're all different but we do have one thing In common, we were your family. All of us were," he finishes. "But that, just like everything else Klaus offered you, or Elijah proposed to make you happy or Kol sacrificed to keep you satisfied, didn't matter to you because more was never enough. Too much was never enough for you. You left, ran out on us because you were scared, walked out on me because you wanted freedom from a family and a city who treated you like royalty. So, no. You may not have your witches back, living in piece because you left, you abandoned all of them so you obviously didn't care enough to stick around so why should I care enough to want them to stick around?" he asks angrily raising his eyebrows.

"Marcel," I begin. "What about you? huh. What about the sacrifices _I _made to keep you satisfied. All the shame that come from this city for being a foster mother to a slave? All the shit talked behind my back all of the rumors spread that I reluctantly had an affair with someone else and you were the result of that mistake years before. All the risks I took to keep you safe, to keep you happy." I finish. "And I'll tell you this, doesn't matter what the genetics say, what people say, you are my son, Marcellus. No amount of money or riches or bribes or handfuls of shame that come my way can make me deny that. And let me tell you, doesn't matter if you were mine and Klaus' actual child, or mine and Kol's or mine and Elijah's, hell it doesn't matter if you were mine and Mikael's, I would have never raised my child to speak to me like this." I tell him and he's silent, looking guilty for his episode. "You're right, I left you, I left the family I loved dearly and the city I adored, you may have been babysitting while me and Klaus were gone but we're back now, and I'll be damned Marcellus if I sit back and let you run _my_ city any longer." I snap to him and turn to leave. "As your mother I ask that you respect my wishes, but as your queen, I order you to do as I say, not as I do. Let my witches roam the Quarter safely, or so help me Marcellus I will do things Kol Michelson wouldn't dare to do because they're so dark, you have my word on that." I finish, walking away from him and leaving.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Lena look at this one," I look at the picture from the album sitting in Rebekah's lap. Klaus and I are standing with Mary Alice Claire and Kol smiling widely. Little does the one looking at the picture know the tension between me and Kol was so thick it could've been stabbed with the dagger that put him to sleep. Our smiles look authentic but, the way we are gripping onto each other, our lovers on either side of us, we were holding on for dear life.<p>

. . .

_"Oh please Niklaus," I beg him, tears staining my dress as Kol holds tightly to my hand._

_"You're begging me to allow you and my brother to knock around-"_

_"We aren't asking that of you Klaus, we only wish to be together." Kol defends me._

_"Why the sudden change of heart darling?" Klaus asks me._

_"I-I don't feel anything," I tell him quietly. This only fuels the flame._

_"What?" he asks again. "Sorry I didn't hear you very well with the stuttering you do," he explains moving closer to me._

_"I don't love you anymore!" I yell at him in a shriek, tears pouring uncontrollably. Klaus looks almost stunned and angrily growls. Kol looks from the both of us to Elijah who now enters the room cautiously. "Did I stutter, Niklaus?" I ask boldly, stepping to him._

_"Alright, you're done." Elijah tells me, separating me from Nik. _

_"I have asked one simple thing of you Katelena why can't you ever listen to me-" Nik begins screaming._

_"why can't you ever listen to me-" I scream back._

_"Because you're being impossible-"_

_"How! All I ask is that I may be with my husband-"_

_"They think I am your husband! They all see you as my queen Katelena! If word gets out that the legendary Niklaus Michelson was robbed of his queen by his petty younger brother who's been dead half his life I will be humiliated!" He screams, tears forming. Elijah intervenes and puts a hand on his shoulder, this calms him down and he wipes his face with his hands. _

_"Nik,-"_

_"You have asked for my blessing Katelena, and I have refused it." he looks at mine and Kol's intertwining hands, and Kol looks at me tears almost formed in his eyes also, and he kisses me one last time. He looks at his brother angrily, beyond pissed, and grabs his coat and slams the door behind him to go find Mary Alice. That night there was a party and we all acted as if nothing ever happened. He showed up with his witch and I showed up with my King and took a picture together for the paper, having to force a smile when the feeling of Klaus' hands on my back and Kols arm wrapped tightly around my waist, looking innocent in the picture of course but me knowing he was trying to get as close to me as possible with the other woman on his side, was painful beyond words._

_. . . _

"Ah, yes I remember that night, I got so drunk I didn't even remember who Klaus was," I chuckle, taking the picture from her and holding it delicately in my hand.

"Well I'm going to bed," Klaus tells me. I nod in agreement.

"I'll be up in minute," I smile at him. When I down the rest of my shot and sigh, picking the photo albums up by the fire and putting them back on the shelf, the same picture of me Kol and Klaus along with Mary Alice falls out of it. I sigh and pick it up, almost putting it back in the scrap book when a gleam on the back of it when it was in a certain angle in the fire caught my attention. I held the back of the photo to my face in front of the fire and I almost dropped the picture from shock.

_Usted en el aqui _

in Kols hand writing.


	11. Those With Strength: Dust From Ashes

**A/N: AS YOU GUYS HAVE READ OR PROBABLY HAVE INFERRED FROM MY LAST CHAPTER, I'M NOT GOING TO FOLLOW THE STORY LINE OF SEASON 1 OF THE ORIGINALS. I KNOW THIS STORY IS LISTED IN TVD AND THERE WILL BE TVD IN IT IF THAT MAKES SENSE. ALSO, SOME GOOD NEWS IN THIS CHAPTER LOVE YOU GUYS!:)**

Chapter 12

"Lena? what on earth are you doing it's 3 in the morning." Rebekah comes down stairs. I'm looking through my old journals when she sits next to me tiredly. "L?" she asks me worriedly.

"I can't sleep." I tell her. And it was the truth, I couldn't knowing that Kol was alive or trying to be alive again. I had been up for hours studying every page of my journals to piece together what was happening. I was only on the 50th page of the first one when Rebekah comes down.

"Why on earth have you been doing suck things?" she asks, grabbing one of my journals and flipping to a random page. She squints at the page and I look at it to see if that's one in Spanish. She never understood or bothered to learn Spanish, only me, Kol and Klaus bothered to learn new languages, we loved it. She stares at the Spanish and is completely confused. I take it from her and begin reading.

_Hoy en día el coronel y yo aprendimos Kamia . Una magia angustiado por las brujas del mar Rojo , que le permite hacer magia sin realmente aprender magia . Klaus piensa que estamos locos por esas cosas y la inserción longitud Debido a que su madre era una bruja y que no le gusta el hecho de que queremos que pedir lo que era. Él piensa que todas las brujas son malas pero , yo y Carbón encanta. Vamos a aprender más mañana , nos deseamos suerte que Klaus no se enoja de nuevo._

_buenas noches,_

_Lena Marie._

_Today Kol and I learned Kamia. A magic used by the witches of the Red sea, it allows you to do magic without actually learning magic. Klaus thinks we are crazy for such things and longings because his mother was a witch and he does not like the fact that we want to be what she was. He thinks all witches are evil but, me and Kol love it. We are going to learn more tomorrow, wish us luck that Klaus doesn't get angry again._

_good night,_

_Lena Marie_

"Why not just right it out in English?" she asks me after looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Spanish is so much prettier Rebekah." I smile at her and close the journal and she rolls her eyes.

"Ok," she sighs. "That still doesn't explain why you are up looking through your old journals." she arches a brow at me.

"I miss these times," I suggest she still gives me a look of worry, "I miss Kol." I mumble quietly. She moves to my side and sits, grabbing my hand in hers.

"I know you do Lena. We all do really but, he's gone love," She replies quietly. I furrow my brow.

"Maybe not," I tell her, getting up.

"What are you talking abou-" I hold up the picture with his writing on it. "The bloody hell," she takes it from me, looking at the Spanish.

"It says 'you in here', the person IE Kol, meant to say Estoy Aqui, I am here." I explain to her and she muffles a laugh.

"Lena, love you have clearly fallen off the loony boat," she chuckles, handing me the photo and walking upstairs.

"It's him," I call after her and she just gives me a thumbs up. "It's you," I whisper and place the photo back in the album. I decide to go up to bed and when I get to my room, Klaus is lying still, snoring quietly. I smile and crawl into bed quietly trying not to wake him. He rolls over and wraps an arm around my waist and I snuggle closer into his warmth and as I am beginning to drift off something downstairs breaks and shakes him awake.

"What the hell was that?" he asks angrily, laying and rubbing his eyes. I act like I have also been asleep and moan groggily. He gets up, moving the covers off of himself and sits up to stand and leave. Before he can leave the bed I grab his hand and sit up. He looks back at me.

"Nooo," I beg him pulling him back to me. He leans over me and kisses me lightly.

"Lena-" Another break. He raises his eyebrows and I sigh.

"Go," I tell him, falling back onto the bed and sighing. He speeds out and quickly calls me to attention.

"Lena!" he yells. I get up and run downstairs to see a dead maid. He turns to me as if I did it. There's a note pinned to the maids neck where a bite mark and hole is visible. He takes it off and reads it out loud. "Dear Mama, I am respecting your wishes of letting the witches back in the quart-" he trails off and looks at me angrily. Before I can open my mouth to defend myself, he has me pinned against a wall. "I thought you would actually listen to me, love. Shows how stupid I can be when it comes to decision making doesn't it?" He growls, his hand on my throat becoming tighter.

"Klaus-" I begin but he cuts me off quickly.

"You are relentless. This is exactly why I daggered my brother and prisoned those witches that dare show out against me," He reminds me of how he handled his conflicts in 1914. "You'll never learn will you love?" He asks me.

"Guess not," I chuckle a little and he squeezes me to the wall.

"I suggest you fix that tongue of yours, it may get you in trouble." he's now pressing his whole body against mine, making my stomach knot up.

"This tongue has been known to be sharp," I tell him. "But you still love it," I laugh the best I can as he slings me on the floor.

"I am done with your games, Katelena Marie-" I'm now pinning him against a wall.

"But you _love _my games Niklaus," I whisper in his ear and I feel him tense up. He switches the position and he's holding me down on the floor. I'm arching my back and breathing heavily in hopes he'll give in and forgive me.

"You're right, I do." he whispers to me, his lips touching my ear slightly and a moan escapes my lips quietly. He notices this and smiles at me devilishly. "You know, it always amazed me how much of an affect I have on you," he runs his finger down my face, to my throat and over my collar bone gently, grazing over my bra and down my side. I can tell he knows I am at his complete mercy because of how much of a toll taken on me just at his touch. he begins placing hot, smooth kisses on my neck, pinning both of my hands under only one of his free ones. He runs his tongue below my jawline and my breathing hitches, making me arch my back more and moan without trying to hide it. He chuckles to himself and grabs my shirt, ripping the cloth, exposing my bra. That to quickly disappears and he stares at my body, dark lust playing in his eyes. He pushes his lips to mine feverishly and his tongue fights mine in my mouth, I don't notice him taking his underwear off until he's in me. I moan but he quickly pulls out, and gets his clothing back on. I'm laying on the floor in complete confusion aching for more of him but he smiles sarcastically sweet and pecks my lips, standing. "I'm cutting you off, love. Punishments a bitch isn't it?" he winks at me and then saunters up the stairs. I fall back on the floor and pout.

"That was quite rude," I mumble. Then my attention quickly flickers to the note Klaus was reading before being distracted by me. I crawl to the crumpled up piece of paper and open it.

_Dear Mama, _

_I am respecting your wishes of letting the witches back in the Quarter, under one condition. I need you to teach a witch I know. She's young and good at magic but, she needs some practice. I know you used to dabble in magic, both witch and Gypsy. As your son, I ask that you respect my wishes, as your king, which is exactly what I am because there's no way in hell I'm going down without a fight, I'm telling you to do as I say and not as I do._

_Your son,_

_Marcellus._

I scoff at his last words and fold the paper back up. I decide to try and get on Klaus' good side and head back to bed. He's already asleep again and I lay in the dark, staring at the ceiling until I finally decide to try and get sleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up to a thud on my floor and when I sit up I notice Klaus is gone. It's still dark outside and when I look at the clock it says 6:30. I yawn and roll over again pulling the covers over me. I'm shaken by a loud screech that hurts my ears and makes me shriek a little. I turn to my mirror and words are still being etched into the glass. I get up to the splintering as more words appear. I read the words and I almost pass out from shock.<p>

_ex pulvis cineris resurgere_

_Dust from ashes rise again_

I stumble back with my hand over my mouth and my eyes wide.

"Hello, wife." I turn and wearing a signature smirk of natural charm, none other than Kol Michelson.


	12. TWS:About To Shoot You Dead

**A/N: SO KOLS BACK...YASSSS. THE MENTION OF HAYLEY'S BABY HASN'T COME UP YET AND YOU'LL LEARN WHY (NO IT'S NOT BECAUSE I KILLED HER OR THE BABY OFF, KLAUS AND HER WILL HAVE A CHILD I PROMISE). AS ALWAYS HAVE A GOODNIGHT:)**

**FOLLOW*FAV*REVIEW**

Chapter 13

"Darling you've barely eaten since you got up," Rebekah tells me, nudging me to eat my blood bag. I shake my head, trying to recover from what just happened. I should've ran down stairs screaming and shouting to New Orleans that I was right for once, that Kol was talking to me. But I didn't. And why?

"Ya know I'm not really that hungry um, I have to meet Marcellus for something, I'll see you when I get back?" she looks at me worried.

"Are you alright, you look as if you've just seen a ghost," she places a hand on my face.

"I'm fine, Bekah." I tell her, forcing a smile. I get my Grimroire and leave the house.

* * *

><p>"Alright, where is this little witch?" I ask Marcel, walking up the steps to the church. Sudden memories hit me but I shake them off.<p>

"She's in here," he explains, nodding to the church.

"A witch? In a church? That's a little contradictory don't ya think?" I raise my brows. He scoffs and opens the doors for me.

"Marcel, Hi." A man, the priest I suppose greets us.

"Hey Father Kerain," Marcel greets him in return, there's a pause and Marcel realizes I'm still here. "Oh, this is the legendary Katelena Marie Michelson," Marcel introduces us. Kerain smiles at me. "She's here to help Davina out," he tells him.

"Well, it's nice to meet such a legend," he shakes my hand, then turns to Marcel. "Listen I need to help Cami out with something do you mind locking up when you go?" he asks him.

"No problem," Marcel replies smiling. Kerain gives me one last friendly smile and walks to the door. When he's gone Marcel takes me up to the attic of the church. He opens the door and I see a beautiful young girl sitting on her bed. Her brown curls cascade over her broad shoulders and her full lips show of complete concentration. She looks up to see her care taker and smiles.

"Marcel," she gets up and hugs him.

"Hey D," he smiles to her. When she releases she notices me.

"Hey," she gives Marcel a look of caution.

"Davina this is a beautiful, woman who raised me, Lena Michelson." he smiles pulling me closer to the girl slightly.

"Wait, your Lena?" she asks me and I nod. "The Katelena Michelson?" I smile at her.

"Yes, I'm sure you've heard a lot about me." I reply to her and she nods.

"Yeah they've always taught us that you could never go to a church," she crosses her arms. I exchange a look to Marcel.

"And why is that?" I ask her, confused.

"My coven elders always told us that you couldn't keep off of a Michelson brother, they also explained you could never go into a church because you'd start sweating immediately, I never understood what they were saying until Sophie Deveroux explained the term 'sweating more than a whore in church'." my smile fades at this and I feel uncomfortable. Davina quickly takes notice of this and her eyes grow wide. "Not saying you are a whore, I've never personally met you so I wouldn't know, you don't act like a whore so far," she tries to make me feel better.

"What else does your coven elders teach you girls about me?" I ask her, putting my Grimroire down.

"Alright, I'm leaving," Marcel sees where this is headed and decides to bee line the door before I explode, when he's gone Davina continues.

"They told us that you slept with warlocks and drained them of their power," she goes on.

"I've never slept with a warlock," I correct her.

"Oh no, they never said you physically slept with them," she smiles lightly at her next thought.

"Then what-"

"You're nick-name to the witches here is 'The Original Succubus'." she explains. I laugh.

"Do you girls really believe that?" I ask her.

"I don't," she replies. "Promise." I laugh one last time and pick the Grimroire up and turn to the fifth page.

"Alright, how far are you into this stuff, kid?" I ask her.

"Basics," she replies and I suck my teeth.

"We can handle that," I assure her and she smiles to me. "Alright, have you done this?" I ask her, pointing to a cloaking spell and she nods. "That's a pretty big spell for a little thing like you," she smiles at me. There was a witch that quickly picked up on spells also, Mary Alice. I furrow my brows and take a look at her. No its not possible. "Hey what's your last name?" she looks up at me.

"Claire." I freeze in my tracks and feel nauseated.

"Um," my mouth begins to water. "Can we start this first thing tomorrow morning? I-I'm not feeling very well," I explain to her. She nods, a worried look on her face.

"Sure, that's fine. Do what you need to do," she smiles at me and I give a tight smile back.

"Thank you," I tell her. I grab the grimroire I snuck out of Klaus' room and go.

* * *

><p>"Oh, god you look-" I hold a hand up to Rebekah and start throwing up. "Lena!" she says half worried and half scolding for vomiting on her clean kitchen floor.<p>

"What is the ruckus abou-" Klaus comes in and I'm still puking. Rebekah has moved to hold my hair back, squatting by me and moving the little hairs out of my eyes as I'm on my hands with my legs crumpled under me. I keep going until there's nothing left to come up other than bile and pure acid. Klaus squats in front of me. And lifts my chin up to look at him. I have tears from heaving in my eyes and my stomach is soar, my throat burns and my eyes are puffy and red from the ache. "What are you hiding from me?" he asks calmly but angrily. I gulp and narrow my eyes.

"What?" I ask, knowing exactly what he's talking about.

"It seems every time there is something you feel anyone else but you are obligated to know but you don't want them to, you start reacting in such ways as, simply getting your stomach so twisted with guilt that you throw most of your innards up." I lick my dry lips and avoid his gaze. He's waiting with raised brows. Rebekah's quite intrigued by his thesis and also looks at me oddly.

"I've just been anxious about being back," I tell the both of them. Rebekah buys it easily.

"There's nothing to be anxious about, they love you here and will continue to love you until you give them other reasoning, love." She wipes my mouth with a paper towel and puts my hair in its place, leaving me with a smile. I look back to Nik, who helps me up and looks me up and down.

"You look rather nice today," he adds. "Where'd you go?"

"It seems our lovely Marcellus has picked up a few things from Kol, he is an arrogant bastard now," I wash my hands and rinse my mouth in the kitchen.

"A skill he simply picked up from _Kol. _Just Kol, I mean the woman who took part in raising him isn't that great at being a humbled soul either," he jokes cheekily and I punch him in the arm playfully.

"I am not arrogant," he scoffs.

"Well you don't seem to know your place very well, darling." I turn to leave but he grabs my hand. "Lena, if something is happeneing that I need to know about, please tells me. I would just hate to have to kill someone for plotting against me like I have done before," he strokes my cheek.

"I've just been helping a friend of Marcel's get a grip on her magic, trust me, a 16 year old girl can't do much damage Klaus," I touch his face, giving a slight smile, then sly away from his grip.

"More than you will ever know, darling." He mumbles as I'm walking away.

* * *

><p>I'm in the shower when I hear my bathroom door open, I can already see the smirk of perversion on Kols face before he pulls the curtain back.<p>

"My, my, my," he whistles lightly taking in the view. "Things are so much better alive," he doesn't take his eyes off of my body. "Especially the ones you've missed _so _much," he trails a finger down my side, I'm ignoring his presence while I'm rinsing my hair, but my body reacts to his touch as if it did when we first slept together, a year after we married. And, oh do I want him right now like I wanted him then. As if I had said my thoughts aloud, Kol changes his moves from light to scratching my skin, and the one finger becomes his whole hand, rubbing against my side. I sigh pretending to be frustrated and I cut the water off. I reach for my towel but he grabs it quickly and holds it behind his back.

"Kol," I beg like a child and he smirks.

"If you want the towel, you're going to have to get it," he raises his eyebrows and I tense up.

"Kol," I beg again.

"Show me how _badly _you want this towel," he winks at me and I scoff. When I realize he's actually being serious, I'm already dry but, what the hell? Its Kol -fine as hell- Michelson, right? I loosen up a little and smile, taking a step closer to him.

"Kol," I say practically dripping lust. He notices this and I can tell I'm already going to get my towel. "Please give me the towel," I say in the same tone, I rub up his arm gently then move to his chest. I capture his eyes in my stare and it's as if he's mesmerized. I slide my hand under his shirt and rub up his muscular, sculpted figure. My fingers tease at the edge of his pants and I really, truly know he is going to give in. I stand on my toes, my bare chest rubbing against his clothed abdomen, I pull his face towards mine, not needing to pull that hard to get him to me, and my lips kiss his jawline by his ear lobe. "Kol," I sing-song in a whisper. I'm suddenly on the counter, his body pressed against mine and his lips on mine feverishly. I rip his shirt over his head and pull him back to me desperately. Yes, he's been dead for only a couple weeks, but it feels like it's been forever since I've felt his touch. I reach for his belt and he pulls away gasping.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." He tells me when I try to get him to me again, he places his hands on my shoulders and examines me to see if I'm alright. "You'd really do this to my brother?" he asks me, all his flirtations gone, he's being truthful for once.

"Your brother is on bad terms with me at the moment," I explain, also turning serious.

"Couldn't imagine why," he furrows his brows and I smile, shaking my head slightly. He presses his lips to mine, his tongue messaging mine, I moan lightly when his hands fall to my thighs and he rubs them gently. He picks my thighs up, pulling himself closer to me. Now he lets me un do his belt, and he quickly discards all clothing on him at once it seems. He throws me up against the shower wall and turns the water on quickly, his lips not leaving mine. He must've not been paying attention to what he was doing because scalding hot water hits us making me groan in pain. He doesn't change the temp, he probably barely notices it by the way he has me against the wall. The pain ceases when he kisses down my stomach and places sweet, hot, tongue filled kisses on each thigh. He comes back up and lets me know he's done with the foreplay, let the games begin, and I'm down for that 100%. He presses his body to me, forcing me to spread my legs open and he pushes in me. He immediately sets the pace and its extremely hard not to moan because of how _good _he feels. He slings me to the floor of the shower and slams back into me, a loud moan escapes my lips but I catch myself before I scream his name. He sucks on my neck leaving sloppy kisses on it while still working in me. I'm drawing blood on his back with my nails I'm holding back screams so much. The night we shared when Bonnie closed the other side was the most incredible night of my life but this, was exhilarating. The more he pounded into me, the deeper he got each time, and the more I wanted to scream bloody murder. "Kol," I whisper beginning to feel buzzed.

"Lena," I hear a knock on the door. I jump under Kols weight. I try to get up but he hold me down.

"I'm not done yet," he growls.

"Then atleast slow down where I can talk to her without screaming." I tell him moaning the whole time quietly.

"Then I hope you can cover your mouth cause the second she leaves it's going to be more pleasure than you've ever felt in your life." He smiles at me but slows his pace which is agonizing but, I have to talk to Rebekah.

"Yeah," I manage to say to her.

"Are you alright?" she asks. Kol quirks a brow.

"Fine, I'm trying to get this piece of glass from my foot so, if I scream don't be worried," I tell her.

"Alright, are you sure you're alright?" she asks me.

"I am Rebkah."

"Alright," I hear her walk down the steps and Kol kisses my neck.

"Final-" I scream, cutting off my words. His pace was more aggressive than before and he was hitting a different angle than before. "Kol," I say and he gets faster and harder.

"I love to hear that name from those beautiful lips," he whispers in my ear and I melt with a scream. He quickly follows behind me and we are both laying on the shower floor, gasping for air.

"Wow that was-"

"Lena," Rebekah pounds on the door.

"What?" I ask her getting up from Kol.

"We need you now," she replies.

"who?" I ask her, furrowing my brows.

"Hayley needs to tell you something," I get away from Kol and wrap a towel around my body, walking out to meet her. Without any questions she grabs my hand and leads me down stairs to the door.

* * *

><p>We get to the cemetery and I immediately see a girl standing in front of Klaus. I feel threatened by her confidence, but no one else seems bothered.<p>

"What's this about?" I ask them, Elijah is by me now, I haven't spoken to him in days and my attention goes to him. "Where the hell have you been-"

"Lena," The girls tells me, I look at her, and oh if looks could kill.

"Who the fuck are yo-"

"Elijah what is this madness about?" Klaus asks his brother.

"Klaus," We turn and see Hayley, she comes in worriedly and I get in front of Klaus defensively. "You need to listen to them," she tells him. He looks at her and then starts laughing.

"You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor fuelled one night stand, no offense sweet heart means a thing to me." He looks at the girl.

"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers in balance we still know when natures cooked up something new. For example I have a special gift, of sensing when a girl is pregnant." She looks to Hayley who lowers her eyes. I breathe in my eyes growing wide and my mouth opening in terror. I look at Klaus who is equally shocked.

"What?" he looks to the girl.

"I know it's possible," Hayley tells Klaus.

"What are you saying?" he asks her serious as a heart attack, words can't describe me right now at all.

"Niklaus," Elijah begins. Me and Klaus both look to him, Klaus grabs my hand so tightly I fear it will break off. I grab his hand also and he pulls me closer to him, nervously. "The girl is carrying your child," Elijah states, and oh am I about to raise hell.


	13. TWS:The Queen and Her Many Kings

**A/N:THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I APPRECIATE THEM! **

**FAV*FOLLOW*REVIEW**

Chapter 14

My eyes are burning and hot tears start forming, stingy every nerve in my body, and the hand that is wrapped in Klaus' feels as if it's on fire. I look at Hayley and look at her like she's my next victim. And she is. I lunge to her but Elijah and Klaus hold me back.

"Lena!" Elijah struggles against me. My eyes are now burning with terror and complete horror of what I had just heard from the wolf. How the hell could she be pregnant? I wrench out of the boys' grip and grab her by the throat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rebekah calls after me, getting me off of her, temporarily. I act calm and when she lets go of me, I turn to the actual bitch to finish what I started. I hiss and her and I feel my veins scrub together. I am so hungry. I snatch her hair back, exposing her neck, but before I can bite her someone snitches me back harshly. I start screaming curses to the person but I only hear mumbles back. It sounds like Klaus but when I notice no one else is speaking, I turn to see Klaus standing by Elijah, still startled from Hayley and newly shocked by the appearance of his little brother. Tears start pouring from my eyes as I look from the both of them and to the wolf.

"You better hope and pray Hayley Marshall that you have more than two people protecting you." I look from Rebekah to Elijah and back to her. She just looks startled. "It was a piece of cake to rip Mikael into shreds, love. Can't imagine how easy it is to string your insides-"

"Enough Katelena," Elijah starts.

"All over the god damn town!-"

"Katelena!" Elijah yells. More tears start coming.

"Just like I have done every hussy that fucks my life up!" I scream to her in bloody murder, I apparently tried to go after her again in the midst of It because Kol was holding me tightly.

"Lena!" Klaus yells now.

"I promise you Hayley, I will come to you in the dead of the night and I will strip you apart nerve by nerve, tissue by tissue, just like I did Tesina, and you all know I'm crazy enough to do it!" I look at them.

"Get her out of here," Elijah tells Kol. He nods and pulls me out.

"I promise Hayley! You're already half way in the ground darling!" I laugh and cry at the same time in a sinister tone. Kol still dragging me.

"Lena you need to calm down," Kol tells me when we get to the house. I just scoff and stumble past him.

"Leave me alone," I say bitterly. My voice sounds groggy because of the tears and he stands in front of me patiently.

"What happened Lena?" He asks me. "What happened to that light hearted beautiful life loving young woman that nothing could ruin?" he steps to me. I lick my lips and arch my brows.

"They died when my kid did, Kol. You know that." I tell him, walking past him. Everyone soon enters the house, Hayley comes in cautiously behind Rebekah and Elijah and Klaus still stands in shock, looking at the ground. Hayley stands behind Elijah and I look at the ground then at her.

"Well? Are you better and willing to talk things out?" Rebekah asks me.

"Talk things out? Rebekah she didn't run over my mailbox she fucked my-"

"Your what?" she asks.

"My," I sigh and look at Klaus. "No pissing clue." I tell her quietly.

"Exactly, you weren't anything at the time, Lena. So there's no need for you to be getting upset-"

"God you don't get it do you Rebekah?" I look to her. "None of you get it?" I ask, raising eyebrows. "Of course you don't because none of you have been madly in love with someone but forced to marry someone else. And then find out your pregnant by the man you love but your future father in law stabs you right in the ovaries, making you barren and killing the baby because he sliced your uterus open when he diced your ovaries." I finish, tears in my eyes.

"Lena, it's ok to be hurt by that, that's all we have needed from you is-"

"God damn it Elijah I don't give a damn about my dead baby from way back when," I spit at him.

"Then what is it that your upset about?!"

"Klaus!" I yell to them. "Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, Klaus!" I scream. "I don't understand why we couldn't be together I don't understand why the hell I lost our baby and I don't understand why this low class back woods bitch shows up out of nowhere and starts living the life I've longed for since I was 13 years old!" I scream at them. Klaus' lips are parted like he wants to say something but he chooses not to. I turn back to Kol. "Why the hell did you and Finn have to ask my mother about me?" I shoot him daggers, and run upstairs, slamming the door to mine and Klaus' bed room.

* * *

><p>"You alright love?" Klaus comes in and I'm wiping my tears for the 50th time in the last hour. I shake my head and give him a pathetic smile.<p>

"What about you, daddy?" I ask him, the last part turning into a squeak/sob.

"Aw," he comes to me and sits down by me, scooping me in his arms. I begin to sob again. "Lena, I'm a mess inside I am, believe me. But, I've learned a lot in my years with you." I smile at him.

"I'm sorry I mentioned the baby," I croak.

"It's fine love," he whispers, kissing my fore head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kol,"

"I don't care anymore love," he chuckles. "Lena with everything I've done to you, all me and my brothers have ever wanted is for you to be happy," he confesses.

"Kol and Finn asked your father about me before Kol met Tesina. I was 15, Mikael asked my mother about his sons and I told her I wasn't interested. If I would have said yes to either of them, I wouldn't hate myself so much, and none of you would've been hurt by me." I bite my lip.

"I would have hated myself for letting you go, Katelena." He whispers to me. "It always left me in awe how you had me, Finn, Elijah and even Kol wrapped around your finger. Every man lusted after you, wanted you to be theirs," I smile and roll my eyes. He rolls off the bed and onto his knees, beside me, taking my hand in his and smiling cheekily. "Remember that whore house you were invited to stay in when you were only 14?" he beams widely. "Only 14 and you were out of my league then so I can't imagine what people thought when you matured and still wanted me. More men, Katelena. More wealthy, handsome, classy men. Hell even Finn was growing in attractive sophistication and maturity but yet, you still chose me. And you hurt me, Lena. You hurt me terrible but even then, I still loved you because it doesn't matter how many times you prove yourself imperfect you'll always be flawless in any Michaelson brothers eyes." he finishes and tears start to stream from his eyes. "You keep digging your holes love," he gets up and kisses me lightly. "Doesn't matter what it is, my brothers and I are only a phone call away, and you have my word, the Queen will always be rescued by her many Kings," He kisses my hand and leaves quietly.

* * *

><p>"Lena?" I walk down stairs and see Hayley get up from a chair. I see Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus sitting in the living room with her. I raise my eyebrows at her and she walks to me cautiously. "Can we please talk for a minute?" she asks me, I look to the rest and they all nod. I sigh and nod.<p>

"Yes you may but first, kiss the ring," I say in a serious tone, reaching my hand with my daylight ring on it to her. She looks at me terrified and I smile lightly. "Oh Hayley, you really need to do your research on your royalty, I stopped making peasants kiss the ring in the 20's." I assure her and she chuckles slightly. I open the door for her and we walk out onto the front porch.

"I just wanted to apologize for sleeping with Klaus it was a mistake and I had no idea that you and him were still having something going on, I should've known that there's never just nothing going on between any of you guys and I-"

"Hayley," I start and she shuts up. "I'm not angry about that, in fact I have nothing to be angry about," I laugh, sitting down on the railing of the porch. "I just got jealous I guess and I over reacted. You aren't a hussy or a ho or a slut or a bitch. I had no right to call you that and I am psyched you have a baby. I can't tell you how happy I am because of that Hayley." I touch under her chin and she smiles.

"I know this is something that is completely personal and me and you aren't that close for me to know this yet but, I've never heard anything about your baby," she tells me. I smile and sigh.

"She was beautiful," I tell her and she sits by me on the rail. "Ask anything you need to know darling," I assure her.

"What was her name?" She asks me.

"Esperanza Fe Amada Michelson," I tell her, her eyebrows raise.

"Wow, that's really pretty. Either that or your accent just makes that gorgeous." She beams, I smile at her. "What does it mean?" she asks.

"Hope, faith, and sweetheart. Esperanza and Fe are from my language but I also learned some Portugal when I was young and Amada seemed fitting," I explain.

"She died," she tells me and this goes into a darker part of my mind that I don't want to talk of yet. She can tell this and corrects herself. "I'm so sorry Lena I didn't-"

"It's fine I just, don't feel like going there yet," I smile to her, tears in my eyes. She nods in understanding and hops off the rail, walking inside.

* * *

><p>"You and my wife made up?" I hear Kol ask Hayley when I star up the stairs later that night.<p>

"I think, I'm not sure though. Shes a little hard to read." She responds. I pause outside of the living room behind the wall.

"Cheers to that," Rebekah states and I hear her and Klaus along with Kol clink glasses.

"There is something she went a little out on," She tells them.

"Esperanza," Rebekah says hushed.

"The baby?" Kol asks in a half drunken laugh. "Hell wolfy none of us have heard about that child since my crazy daddy put it out of it's soon-to-be misery." He tells her. "I don't even know anything about her. When she went, Lena shut down. Went crazy, and no one else heard of the kid as if it never existed." He tells her.

"Really?" she asks him. They all nod.

"And she has every right to keep that to herself." Klaus sticks up for me. "So leave it at that, little wolf," he puts his glass down and I rush up the stairs as he is walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>DUHDUHDUH! SURPRISE...KATELENA HAD A BABY WITH KLAUS, BET NONE OF YOU SAW THAT COMING. ANYWAY YOU WILL BE HEARING MORE ABOUT THE BABY AND HAVE SOME FLASHBACKS INCLUDING A VERY EMOTIONAL ONE SO, GET YOUR TISSUES READY FOR THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS. LOVE YOU ALL GOODNIGHT:)<strong>


	14. TWS:Just Go and Walk Away

**A/N:THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE LOTS OF FLASHBACKS OF LENA AND MARCEL, HOW LENA BECOMES A WITCH, HOW LENA AND KLAUS HAVE THEIR BABY, HOW LENA LOSES HER BABY, ETC.  
><strong>

**FOLLOW*FAV*REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Uh, do I have to get up right now?" I groan. I feel the arm wrapped around my waist tighten.

"No," they growl. I roll over and smile widely.

"Ya know it's not every day that I get to wake up by husband," I tell Kol. He smiles lazily, his eyes still closed. "Hows the headache champ?" I ask him and he groans.

"God invented whiskey to prevent the Irish from ruling the world, not to prevent man from living...so why must it do such things?" he groans again.

"Aw, my poor baby's first hangover," I joke. He opens his eyes and he narrows them at me.

"As awful as you are, wife, there's nothing more beautiful looking than your naked body in my bed," he lifts the covers and whistles lightly. I arch a brow at him and scoff.

"So romantic." I say sarcastically.

"Ok there's nothing more beautiful than your naked body in my bed, in the sunlight," he smirks.

"Alright, I'm done," I throw a pillow his way and get up. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me to the bed looking at my body again. "Kol," I complain but he doesn't pay attention. He pulls me closer to him and places a kiss on my shoulder blade. "Kol, I have to help someone today," I explain. "Shhit," I jump up from him and get my robe on. "I was supposed to meet Davina two hours ago," I curse to myself. He gets up and as i'm putting my cloths on, leans against the door.

"Who's Davina?" he asks me. I'm trying to fix my curls.

"You know what? You, should come with me," I brighten. He stands taller and raises his brows.

"I'm not good with new people." He tries to argue.

"Oh c'mon Kol, she's witch, you'd really like her. I have to teach her some skills." I tell him. He still looks like he's struggling. I walk to his half naked body and my hand traced his sculpted body. "Remember when me and you learned Kamia? We couldn't concentrate because the magic had our senses heightened?" He licks his lips.

"It wasn't the magic it was the pot they had dumped in the fire we were high as a kite I recall." he corrects me.

"Eh, I change the story for the kids," I shrug and he laughs. "Although, high sex is the best sex ever," his lips meet mine and he pulls away.

"When does this all start?" He asks me.

"It's at the church," I tell him and his eyes grow wide.

"Oh, bad things happen there, I never have the best luck in that church," he smiles.

"I know, but I promise, it'll be fun." I kiss him and he smiles.

"Be there soon, Love."

"Good," I kiss him one last time and head down stairs.

"Lena," Rebekah calls after me.

"Yes?" I reply.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asks me.

"I-um-Davina needs help with-"

"Not with Sabrina the teenage witch, with my brothers. Two days ago you had Klaus in your bed and now Kol." she crosses her arms.

"Ok, I'm not doing this today or any other day at that, in fact, I'm not doing this at all at any point while we're here or I'll make sure to set you straight in your coffin just like old times." I tell her. "Promise," and I leave her in shock, slamming the door.

* * *

><p>"Davina!" I call when I get through the churches attic, she opens the door and smiles at me.<p>

"Hey," she beams.

"I am so sorry for making you wait so long, I-"

"It's fine I got to sleep late," she smiles and shut the door. "Wheres the-" Kol barges in and throws the book on the bed. "Can I help you?" she narrows her eyes at the original.

"If I'm not mistaken by my wife's words, you're the one in need of help, love," he smirks.

"Wife?" Davina thinks and her eyes grow wide. "Are you insane? You brought your psychotic husband here to help me with magic? If Klaus finds out-"

"Let me handle Klaus, like I"m oh-so-great at doing," I tell her. "And as psychotic as he is, Kol is damn good at magic, and he's going to behave," I look at him.

"Why'd you even bring him here?" she asks.

"He was a witch before he was turned, we both were according to Elijah,"

"But how-"

"I haven't gotten any details on my self yet but apparently Nik wiped all traces of me being a witch from my memory and has yet to give it back," I tell her.

"Oh," she says. Kol walks to me and picks the Grimriore from the bed, handing it to me carefully.

"Alright, shall we start?" he smiles brightly, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Done," she smiles, showing the final result of her still dead flower.<p>

"It's still dead," Kol points out.

"Exactly," she sighs frustrated. "Must be something wrong with it," she sets it down on a chair. I exchange a look from Kol.

"Try to put all of your energy into it, every ounce of it Davina. Concentrate on it, picture it changing in your head." I tell her, grabbing the flower and giving it to her. She sighs and takes the flower from my hands. She tries again and almost gets it to perk up a little but it freezes mid turn and doesn't grow any more. She throws it at me.

"This is pointless, how the hell is making a flower grow going to help me create a cloak for a person or create a barrier or link someone to another person?" she snaps.

"If you can't even make a simple rose perk up some then how the fuck are you going to link anyone?" I snap to her.

"C'mon love, go easy on the little witch," Kol stands walking to me.

"Little witch? I don't have pet names," Davina snaps to him. I smile at her sharp tongue, I have one also. Kol sure loves picking fights with snappy ones. He cocks his head st the girl.

"Aw, no ones ever payed enough attention to you to give you one," he says furrowing his brows.

"Or maybe because I don't want t be anyone's bitch," She raises her voice. He steps to her.

"Well you're being quite the bitch right now," I can tell he's growing angry and aggravated with her, he steps to her again.

"Oh really?" she asks coldly.

"Really," he smiles tightly, almost a growl comes out. I step between them. He's breathing heavily but id quickly distracted when my finger tips hook in the hem of his pants, touching his hip.

"I don't feel like Reffing a fight right now," I tell the both of them, mainly Kol.

"Fine," he growls. "I'm done here," he leaves taking my hand. I don't have time to say goodbye to Davina before the door slams behind us as he pulls me down the stairs of the church. He doesn't let go of me until we are at the house and he slams the door so hard a crack forms in the wall.

"Kol," I say as he walks into the kitchen and gets a bottle of Bourbon. I walk to him. "Kol," I say loudly. He throws the bottle down in the sink, resting himself against the counter. "Kol," I try to calm him down by slipping my hand under his shirt and rub small circles up and down his warm, muscular back. He turns and looks at me blankly. I press a hand to his face and he closes his eyes.

"She's playing dumb," he tells me.

"Who?"

"Little witch," he replies and I furrow my brows.

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"Well I didn't just up and out my own grave darling," he cocks his head.

"You think a witch raised you?" I ask him. He takes off his shirt and turns to the sink. I see a imprint in his left shoulder blade, it's singed into his skin. It's the size of a CD on his shoulder blade. I run my fingers over it gently and he turns his head to the side to talk to me.

"I rose out of my grave under that willow tree back in Mystic falls, my back hurt like a bitch, felt as if I'd been set on fire. And there it was, the Lafayette crescent branded into my skin like I'm some damn property." he scoffs.

"Why haven't you shown me this yet?" I ask him. He turns and pulls me closer to him, my hands resting on his chest.

"You worry enough as it is," he smiles at me, I narrow my eyes.

"Mmmhmm can't imagine why," I move away fro him and throw his shirt at him.

"So glad you two joined us," Klaus comes downstairs with Hayley.

"We've been with Davina," I smile at him.

"Ah yes the Claire-"

"Um anyway!" I yell cutting him off. Kols brows furrow.

"What about a Claire?" he asks Klaus. Nik goes to speak.

"Nothing about a Claire darling," I cut him off again.

"Klaus?" Kol asks him.

"Klaus," I shoot daggers at him. He gives a cheeky smile.

"I feel conflicted," Klaus paces. He looks as if he's going to keep his mouth shut but, looks can be deceiving. "Davina Claire the great-great niece of Mary Alice Claire, the cute witch you had a fling with back in 1914 and died in that looney bin of the Dowager Folene Mansion," He smiles at me and I sigh, Kol looks at me.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you want me to know her last name was Claire?" Kol asks me, closing the door to our room.<p>

"I don't know, it's not that I didn't want you to know who she was I just- I don't know. I didn't want you you to-"

"I wouldn't want to be with her, she's beautiful yes but, I'm not attracted to her Lena," He spits.

"You seemed pretty damn attracted to Mary Alice-"

"Because you seemed pretty damn attracted to Klaus," he cuts me short. I shut my mouth and stare at him. "I only wanted her to piss you off and get that dagger for Klaus," he explains to me.

"Kol-" the door opens and Marcel is staring at me, pure rage in his eyes. "Marcel?" I ask worriedly. He walks to me and Kol rushes in front of me and Marcel smirks at him.

"Heard you were back in town," he looks at him, he looks to me. "We need to talk," he says seriously.

"About?" I ask him.

"Nothing," Kol speaks for him. "Sorry mate, my wife is in no mood for words,"

"Wife?" Marcel raises his brows. "Oh I forgot you were still with him with all the screwing around you've been doing with Klaus, I just thought you had already gotten that big mistake annulled," he chuckles lightly.

"Why would we do that?" I ask.

"Because back when I was a kid and Klaus woke Kol up to entertain him I strictly remember you telling a maid that the second America legalizes divorce you and Kol are going to be the first ones in line to finish what Mikael started," he smirks. I close my eyes as the memory floods back and Kol turns to me.

"Really?" he asks.

"Kol, you were-"

"Just like I am now," he scoffs. I'm silent. "Oh, do I get in the way Lena? When I'm gone you and Klaus satisfy each others needs and when I show back up I get in the way? Is that what I am now?"

"No, it's not-"

"Well, Katelena I'm gone. Go on, do everything you wish with my brothers, you can even raise Finn and hit it off with him if you'd like," he walks out angrily.

"Kol!" I barge past Marcel and down the stairs. I'm on the fifth step when his hand is on the door knob and he turns to look at me. I can feel my mascara dripping down my face. "please don't do this," I beg him.

"I'm done Lena," he says quietly and opens the door. I flash to him and grab his hand before he goes through the door way, I'm in sobs now.

"Please Kol, please don't do this to me again." I beg him. He snatches out of my grip sharply. I follow him onto the porch, grabbing his arm. He turns, his face inches from mine from where I look up. I can tell Klaus, Rebekah, and Marcel are watching in the doorway because their scents are mixed.

"Why do you care Lena, knowing the second I leave you're going to go and screw Klaus," he smirks.

"I don't care either, knowing that the second you leave her you're going to go fuck a whore you met on the streets like a rat!" he slaps me so hard I all on the porch, my nose bleeding and my hands grasping the railing. Klaus helps me up, wrapping an arm around me protectively.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rebekah barks at Kol.

"Is Davina Claire a whore?" Kol asks her, eying me.

"No she hasn't even had a boyfriend yet," Marcel replies for her. Kol smiles at me.

"Well then, I guess virgins can't be whores can they?" he smirks at me and turns, getting in his car and leaving. I sink back down to the porch, holding the railing and tears start to fall.

"You need to go check on Davina Marcel, my brother is obviously planning on taking someone's innocence," Rebekah warns and walks back into the house, letting out a sigh.


	15. TWS:Remember That Time You Were a Whore?

Chapter 16

_. . . _

_"Here Marcellus!" I call to him placing his plate of eggs and bacon on the table._

_"Love," Klaus begins, walking into the dining room I turn to him and smile. He wraps an arm around my robe covered waist, knowing I was wearing only a corset under it, and pulls my body closer to his. _

_"Good morning," I say to him as he kisses my jawline and moves to my neck. "No! Marcellus will be in here soon," I laugh, shooing him away from me. This only makes him want it more, he presses his lips to mine, running his tongue over my bottom lip and taking it between his teeth, reaching under my robe and trying to untie my corset strings._

_"Mother?" Marcellus ask. I jump and Klaus looks at the boy. I tie my strings back and move from Klaus. _

_"The table, Darling," I tell him. He takes a seat and begins eating. I clean off the plate I have eaten off of. "Marcellus, I am going out with Rebekah today, you will mind you father. Elijah wants you to practice more on your music and I would like for you to help the maids out today, you hear me?" I ask him._

_"Yes ma'am," He nods. I look to Klaus with raised eyebrows. _

_"Marcellus I keep forgetting the chivalry Elijah has been teaching you," I smile lightly, patting his shoulders. _

_"Well he told me that if I didn't respect women I would get beat by them eventually," he chuckles. _

_"Do me a favor and tell your step father Kol that," I kiss his head, taking another plate. Klaus chuckles from his drink, leaning against the counter and staring at me up and down when I move next to him. _

_"I've tried, he said he's used to your constant abuse," I stop, putting a hand on my hip._

_"Oh speaking of the devil, don't listen to him at all Marcellus while I'm gone, he loves to use my absence as an excuse to get you into trouble and you can't listen to him you understand?" I tell him, he nods. "Marcellus I'm serious, you're 14 years old you know the difference between right and wrong especially since you've been spending time with Elijah." I take Klaus' glass from him and down his sip of whiskey left handing the glass back to him. He looks at me blankly and I poke my tongue out at him and he smiles narrowing his eyes at me. _

_"Marcellus what do you say to your mother?" Klaus pours another glass full._

_"Yes mother," _

_"Thank you, love." I reply._

_"And mother?" He asks me. I turn to him with my eyebrows raised. "What's a war-whore?" He asks me. I widen my eyes and Klaus chokes._

_"Who taught you- Kol." I say angrily._

_"He said you were one," he smiles at me._

_"Marcellus, your mama is whore. No war needed for me to bed another man while with another. Hell, I'm going to be honest, I'd sleep with one man while looking the other in the eyes," I smile tightly. Klaus chokes again. "Marcellus I'm going to say this to you from the kindness of my heart because I love you and I want you to be happy in life," I gab his hand. "Stay away from women who just by looking at them, you already know she is so loose that you wouldn't be able to tell if you were inside of her or outside of her, you understand me?" I raise my brows and Klaus gives up on his drink after choking again. Marcellus looks worried._

_"You're mad mother," he picks up his plate and kisses my cheek, leaving. _

* * *

><p><em>"You told a <em>child _that his mother was whore!" I yell at Kol, walking into the living room to see him and Elijah talking. He raises his brows and Elijah shoots a look at him. Kol chuckles and sucks his teeth._

_"Was I being to brazen about the situation?" He fakes being concerned. I flash to him and throw the glass of whisky he's holding into the fair that's burning causing the flames to rise a few more inches. "Elijah leave us," He looks at me angrily. Elijah listens to his brother, sighing deeply and mumbling threats to him under his breath. Kol hears them but is currently occupied with either attempting to beat the shit out of me or have hot sex, with Klaus only upstairs. At this point I can never tell what Kol chooses to do he's become so unpredictable. He sighs, narrowing his eyes at me and circling me like a shark, each go around me he drifts closer to my body until he's behind me and I can feel his hot breath on my neck. "You, love, have been extremely rude to me lately," he says pitifully. I roll my eyes at his sarcasm. "Quiet tragic actually," he turns me around quickly to face him. My face is inches away from his and he's moving his lips closer to mine. I pull my head away from him slightly and furrow my eyes._

_"How so?" I ask him curiously. He smiles at me, twirling a curl in his finger and tracing the same finger down my cheek. His fingers go to the back of my hair and pull back on it making my head go back and exposing my neck, also making me look into his beautiful brown, mischievous, lust filled eyes. His lips go to my ear and his lips brush against it slightly when he speaks. I wrench out of his grip and grab a knife on the end table. Before he can get to me again I throw it into his shoulder and he winces, groaning as he takes it out of his shoulder. He grabs my waist and throws me against a wall, pinning my body to it as he takes the same knife and etches it into the skin of my neck. I struggle against him but he's to strong. I give up groaning in a half shriek of pain and squeeze my eyes shut. He chuckles lightly, forcing the knife under my collar bone but above the left side of my chest and I gasp._

_"That my own wife can't stand to be in the same room as me barely," he says sinisterly. I look up at him._

_"Kol," I say in the same tone. He smiles tightly and lets me go._

_"Right, well, Niklaus awaits," he beckons to the door. I sigh with relief though my wound will take a few minutes to heal and leave going up stairs. I open the door to see Niklaus asleep with another girl is his bed. If I weren't used to him doing this I would be infuriated and hurt but, I am. I sigh and close the door gently, walking back down stairs to the living room. I see Kol pouring another glass of Whisky, still gripping the knife that was just in me. I walk over to him and snatch the glass out of his hand, downing it and slamming it into a wall shattering it. He rolls his jaw and looks at me angrily. I pull my hair from the wound on my neck and my collar bone and arch a brow at him. _

_"Wouldn't you rather have this?" I ask lust dripping from my lips. He looks at me darkly and I'm up against a wall again and his lips are licking at my blood and his teeth sink into me. I moan feeling his hands grip my waist and my hands go to his hair. His lapping from me is almost painful probably because he hasn't eaten today. He pulls away when he's having to keep me up because of my blood loss. I can barely stand and my eyes are closed slightly. He smiles at me and strokes a thumb over my cheek. I grab him by the collar and lean forward, our lips meeting in a rough, bruising kiss. He tries to pull away to speak but I push him onto the couch, straddling him and ripping the buttons off his shirt, exposing his muscular chest and his fingers tangle in curls. He pulls away, breathing heavily and I smile as he licks his lips. I kiss his jawline to his neck, my hands rubbing down his chest and I sink my teeth into his flesh as his arms wrap around my waist tightly. I pull away from his sweet blood and go to kiss him. He pulls away slightly and he's not Kol, he's the humanly, second guessing Kol. "What?" I ask him. He licks his lips and pushes a few curls from my face. _

_"You don't really want to do this, Lena." he tells me gently and I furrow my brows._

_"Since when does Kol Michelson give a damn about whether or not he ruins a girl?" I say more coldly than I intended, he scoffs._

_"You're right," he smiles at me sinisterly and our lips meet again._

* * *

><p><em>"Kol please I beg of you," I sob in a scream, grabbing his hand. He snatches it away taking a swig of the bottle of whisky he was holding and shooting me daggers with a chuckle. "Please Kol," I'm on my knees now, practically hugging his leg.<em>

_"Katelena Marie Figuera Michelson you are acting a fool," he scolds me sinisterly. _

_"It is not foolish of me to regret," my tears running down my neck. His eyebrows raise and he arches a brow._

_"Is that what this is about?" he walks back to me and grabs my arm, I can feel the bone cracking. "You regret bedding your own husband?" he yells._

_"Kol, please, please." I squeal. He breaks his whisky bottle and holds it to my neck._

_"I said stop it wife," he growls. _

_"Kol, I will ruin Klaus if he finds-" a gash in my face makes me scream and I fell my hot blood running down my face. He drunkenly and angrily picks me up by my hair._

_"Mother?" I try to turn my head at Marcellus' voice. Kol sets me on my feet and has both of my arms in his painful grip. _

_"I'm fine, Marcellus," I try to calm down but a sob escapes my throat._

_"Moth-"_

_"Leave Marcellus now, please go," I cry and Kol slaps me._

_"Enough!" Elijah yells, rushing to me, Klaus not to far behind him. They both look to us and Klaus rushes to my side, looking at my face and bruised arms through my ripped dress. Elijah stands by Kol to keep him contained._

_"What the hell happened?" Klaus asks us. I look to Kol with wide pleading eyes and he smiles darkly. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:DUNDUNDUHH...WELL THAT WAS INTERESTING. HEADS UP SO YOU WON'T BE CONFUSED THE NEXT CHAPTER I'M PUTTING FLASH BACKS IN FLASH BACKS...OK IT'S GOING TO BE THIS FLASHBACK THAT YOU JUST READ AND IN THAT FLASHBACK THERE'S ANOTHER ONE WAY BACK TO WHEN LENA WAS PREGNANT AND WARNING YOU, YOU WILL CRY IF NOT WANT TO CURL UNDER A ROCK AND DIE WHEN READING THIS NEXT CHAPTER. **

**FAV*FOLLOW*REVIEW**


	16. Those With Strenght:Rest O Yee Beautiful

**A/N:HEY GUYS! ONLY 16 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE PREMIERE OF THE ORIGINALS (OR THE RETURN I GUESS YOU WOULD SAY) AND 20 MORE DAYS UNTIL THE VAMPIRE DIAIRES! UHH PLEASE GET HERE JANUARY 19 & 22! (PLEASE READ THE WARNING FOR MENTAL HEALTH PURPOSES.) **

**WARNING:IF YOU DON'T CRY, YOU'LL AT LEAST BE SAD IN THIS CHAPTER. I'M SORRY. THERE ARE 12 OF THE LINES THAT REPRESENT TIME PASSING, YOU KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE, ANYWAY AND THEY START AFTER THIS A/N BEFORE IT SAYS CHAPTER 17 AND ENDS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO FEEL SAD THEN READ TO THE PART WHEN LENA PASSES OUT (SPOILER I KNOW BUT IT'S NOT THAT BAD) AND THEN STOP. IF YOU DON'T MIND BEING SAD THEN READ THAT PART BUT STOP WHEN IT GETS TO THE PART WHERE LENA'S LAYING IN BED TALKING ABOUT THE WHOLE PLAN WHICH IS THE 11 LINE, AND IF YOU WANT TO READ THE WHOLE THING WHERE IT'S JUST TEARS AND WANTING TO CURL UNDER A ROCK THEN READ THE WHOLE CHAPTER BUT IF YOU DONT WANT TO CRY THEN READ TO THE 12 LINE THEN STOP BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN IT GETS SWEET/SAD AND YOU'RE LIKE "AWW, THATS SO SWEET," WHILE YOUR UGLY CRYING AND THEN GOING "AWW, THATS SO SAD" WHILE YOU'RE ALSO UGLY CRYING. ONCE AGAIN IT GETS GROSS PAST THE 12 LINE SO, GOOD LUCK AND I LOVE YOU ALL:)**

**FAV*FOLLOW*REVIEW**

**P.S~ I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE LATE BUT DID ANYONE ELSE START SCREAMING AT THE T.V. WHEN KALEB/KOL & DAVINA KISSED? I MEAN DON'T GET ME WRONG I LIKE DAVINA, SHE IGHT AND I LOVE KOL BUT WHEN I SEE ANY PHYSICAL CONTACT WITH THEM I HAVE TO BREATHE FOR A SECOND AND LET IT GO AND IM ALRIGHT, BUT WHEN THEY ALL UP ON EACH OTHER...OH HELL NO BIIITTTCCCHHH BETTER BACK THE FUCK AWAY. SHE'S GOOD AND HE'S GOOD THEYRE BOTH GOOD CHARACTERS BUT JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE BOTH GOOD, DONT MEAN THEY HAVE TO SHARE THE GOODNESS TOGETHER...NO. JUST NO. IF THIS IS HOW BITCHES FEEL ABOUT CAROLINE AND KLAUS NOT WANTING THEM TO BE TOGETHER OR DAMON AND ELENA I UNDERSTAND NOW...THE STRUGGLE IS REAL. I WAS CONFLICTED BECAUSE MY INNER FAN GIRL WAS LIKE "AWW YASSS OMG HE GOTTA BAE NOW SHE GOTTA BAE NOW IT'S JUST PERFECT" AND THEN THE REST OF ME WAS SCREAMING AND THROWING THINGS AT THE TV FULL ON BITCH FIT DA FUQ JUST HAPPENED, WHY IS HER MOUTH ALL OVER HIS? WHY HE WANT THAT? JUST...SHAKING MY HEAD ASKING WHY, THAT SHIT MADE ME RE-AVALUATE MY LIFE CHIOCES AS TO WATCHING THIS SHOW LIKE SHIT MAKES YOU THINK. FIRST HE KISSED HER AND I WAS LIKE "AWW...OK THATS ENOUGH NO MORE OF THAT." THEN HE PULLS AWAY AND THEN SHE GONE KISS HIM AND THE WHOLE EYE SEX THEY WERE HAVING BEFORE SHE KISSED HIM I WAS LIKE "DONT YOU DO IT, DONT. YOU. DO. IT, I WILL CUT YOU I WILL WISH DEATH ON YOUR GOLDFISH, DONT YOU DO IT." AND THEN SHE DOES AND THEN THATS WHEN SHIT GOT REAL SO...NOW THAT I GOT THE VENTING OUT OF MY SYSTEM. ENJOY! (I PROMISE IM NOT CRAZY IM JUST...MY THIRST FOR KOL IS SO REAL, NIAGRA FALLS COULDN'T QUENCH IT AND I KNOW I AINT THE ONLY ONE WITH THOSE FEELINGS OF JUST COMPLETE "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" EVERYTIME HIM AND DAVINA ARE TOGETHER AND I DONT KNOW WHAT WE DID TO MAKE THE WRITTERS HATE US SO MUCH THAT THEY TORTURE US LIKE THAT.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"What do you think happened brother?" Kol laughs. Klaus' face falls from worry to pure rage and he slowly turns to me.

"Carry on Brother," he smiles and snatches away from me, leaving.

"Oh, I plan to," Kol growls but Elijah holds a dagger to his chest.

"Don't you try," he warns him. Kol smirks at me.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he narrows his eyes at me.

"Leave, Kol." Elijah orders his little brother. Kol holds his hands up in surrender. Elijah releases him and he walks to me.

"Better watch your back little one," he growls in my ear. I squeeze my eyes shut as he leaves angrily. Elijah walks to me and examines my wounds.

"Have you eaten today?" he asks quietly, the two gashes in my shoulder and below my clavicle haven't healed yet and the cut from Kols bottle on my face hasn't either, I'm getting a purple patch where Kol slapped me, and my scalp is bleeding from the snatch to my hair Kol gave picking me up. I shake my head and Elijah sighs. "Celeste," he calls, the young witch soon appears. "Please help Katelena," he asks her.

"What has happened?" she asks gently.

"Please," I ask her hoarsely and she nods, gently taking my hand and leading me away.

* * *

><p>My bones are sore to the point of screaming but celeste helps me into the tub of hot water and looks over my cuts and bruises on my face, arms, waist and legs. The ones on my legs were accidental given to Kol's rough touch during sex. I groan when she lifts my leg to look at my thigh and examine the purple and black bruise forming in the outline of a handprint, once again, accidental.<p>

"I am sorry I didn't know it would be this sore," she apologizes for hurting me. I lean my head back and close my eyes, the warm water wasn't helping as much as I would like it to at the moment.

"It is ok, my legs aren't as sore as my..." I trail off tiredly forgetting to finish the sentence but she understands perfectly and raises her brows.

"Oh dear," she chuckles slightly. "I thought after centuries with men that handsome and you being as beautiful as you are you would not still be a virgin all this time," she smiles. I scoff.

"No, I wasn't, Kol just doesn't know how to have a gentle man's touch when it comes to anything." I try to chuckle but my body aches. She smiles widely and giggles. "I'm sorry," I tell her, looking at her.

"I am not the one you need be apologize to," she smiles lightly, giving my hand a quick and gentle squeeze and gets up to leave. I sigh, leaning my head back again and closing my eyes.

. . .

_"Good night Mother," I kiss her cheek and walk through the doorway to my bed room._

_"Good night Katelena," she calls. I climb into bed and wait wide awake until I see my mother's candle go out and I hear her tossing in bed and ease into sleep. I throw back the covers quietly and pad out of the house and begin to run as fast as I can. I stop at the Michaelson home and catch my breath. No ones still awake so I sneak in slowly. I quietly walk to Niklaus' room that he shares with Finn, Elijah, Kol and Henrick. Henrick must've had a bad dream because when I again given that when I peek into Rebekah's room he is snuggled in the protection of his sister. I smile and turn back to the boys' doorway. I walk to Nik's bed and sit, waiting patiently for him to wake up. He only rolls over and wraps an arm around my hips, resting his head on my thigh. He realizes he's not alone and shoots up, I cover my mouth to keep from laughing and he looks at me shocked. _

_"Katelena, what are you-" I cut his whisper off with a kiss and he pulls me on top of him, squeezing my thighs. _

_"This is the dumbest thing you two could ever do," Kol whispers. I don't flinch but Klaus pulls away. I turn to Kol, still straddling Nik. _

_"Oh, like I haven't heard about Tesina paying you late night visits," I shoot back, smiling and he chuckles. Before he can answer Nik is grabbing my hand. _

_"Let's go," he tells me._

* * *

><p><em>"Nik," I say laughing. We're racing through the woods on out horses, I slow Louisa down and quickly tie her up to a tree limb and start running. Nik jumps off of his horse before he stops completely and begins chasing after me. He catches up to me, grabbing my waist and pushing me against a tree. He smiles at me and starts trailing kisses down my neck. I moan pulling him closer to me and he picks me up by my thighs, pulling them around his waist. His lips meet mine in a feverish kiss and I cling to him. I pull away slightly and he nods, going to put me down. <em>

_"What?" I furrow my brows. He stops, holding me still. _

_"You aren't ready," he repeats my words from the last time we snuck out. He smiles at me and I gulp, squeezing my eyes shut. I pull his lips to mine and pull his shirt over his head. He raises his brows at me and I nod._

* * *

><p><em>"Nik, tell me you didn't," Finn tells him worriedly. Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol me and Klaus are all in Tesina's home deep in the woods after Nik hinted to Kol about what happened last night and Elijah and Finn both worried already, over heard and called a meeting.<em>

_"I'd be lying if I said we didn't," Nik replies, grabbing my hand. Finn and Elijah sigh in distress and Rebekah widens her eyes. Tesina looks at me blankly and I feel a wash of disappointment from all of them without words. _

_"Well, don't look at me like that," I tell them. _

_"What do you expect us to do, Lena?" Finn asks. _

_"What if our father finds out?" Elijah adds._

_"He won't-"_

_"What happens when you are with child Katelena?" Rebekah asks, I can tell Kol is thinking the same. _

_"Then we will tell them the truth," I suggest, Kol chuckles._

_"The only way he would let that poor child live is if you say it's from another Michaelson," Kol tells me._

_"No-"_

_"Then pray to the Gods that you aren't carrying," Kol warns me._

* * *

><p><em>"Lena," Finn calls me as I'm walking to my home after we return from Tesina's. I keep walking and he runs to catch up.<em>

_"I don't have to say anything," I tell him._

_"The only reason we are all over you and Niklaus is because the two of you have made a grave mistake-"_

_"Or I've made a grave mistake by laying with Niklaus before you or Kol right?" I still don't look at him and continue to walk fast._

_"Lena is that what you think-"_

_"Oh that's what I know, my mother told me about you and your brother's liking to me. Me not being fifteen yet at the time and you and him already asking to have me as your wife," I continue._

_"I don't care about that much to worry about who you decide to be with, what I'm worried about is you and my brother's life," he grabs my arm pulling me to him. I refuse to look at him. "If my father finds out what you've done, you're both dead," he lifts my chin, looking into my green eyes. I hold back tears._

_"You are a wise man, Finn." I touch his cheek with my hand. "And I'll hate you for it always," I tell him and walks away. _

* * *

><p><em>It's been a month since mine and Nik's encounter, and I wake up feeling uneasy, and I get out of bed hungry for breakfast.<em>

_"Good morning, love," Kol's standing in our living room. I'm startled but I soon catch my breath. He, my mother, and Mikael are all sitting now. _

_"I am sorry I'm late, Henrick is feeling terrible today. There must be something going around the village," Esther comes in and takes a seat by her husband, I furrow my brows. Usually when we are visited, it's just Esther, and occasionally she has Rebekah or Henrick with her. Kol Michaelson has never come to visit me or my mother in his life so why does he come today?_

_"What's wrong?" I ask my mother slowly. She gets up excitedly, smiling at me. I take a quick look at Kol. He's handsome as always but, somethings changed. He looks completely tired and distraught, it even looked as ig he'd been crying at one point if you focused on his barely puffy eyes. He's the complete opposite of the easy going, mischievous, smirking and mostly well Kol I am used to seeing._

_"You are to be wed!" My mother squeaks. I open my mouth but no words come out. I blink rapidly trying to settle my haze of confusion and make sense of this. _

_"What?" I ask hoarsely. She nods, still ecstatic. "To who?" she looks at Kol brightly, he has his elbows resting on his knees with his face In his hands. I shake my head and tears brim my eyes. This can't be happening. This is impossible. An unhinging feeling washes through my stomach and I feel sick. I run outside and start throwing up. My mother is soon behind me holding my hair back. Tears stream down my face and I feel suffocated. I take a cloth from my mother and wipe my mouth. _

_"Do you feel well?" Esther asks me carefully. I turn to all of them in anger. _

_"Of course I do not feel well," I tell her. "did you think I would except this with open arms?" I laugh in tears. _

_"Watch your tongue," Mikael steps to me. I now start laughing like a lunatic._

_"Well, Lena it's-you're to be turning sixteen soon. There are girls younger than you with a husband and many children, and we decided that Kol would suit you best out of the four of them," My mother explains. I start laughing even harder._

_"What about Niklaus?" I ask them. She looks at me some what confused as if she has just found out that we were together. "You know, the one of the four that I've been with for the past two years almost," I bite my lip and turn to Kol. "And what about Tesina, I mean, did you not consider her feelings or even Kol's feelings about this?" I ask them. My mother sighs._

_"I named the one that would be best for you-"_

_"You don't know what's best for yourself so what makes you think you know what's best for me?" I shoot back._

_"This is not the way I raised you, Katelena. Stop acting like a child." she tells me._

_"Then stop treating me like one, mother. I am very capable, me and Kol both are very capable of making our own decisions we do not need our mommies and daddies making them for us," _

_"Theresa if you don't strike her I will," Mikael snaps. Kol steps beside me._

_"No you won't," he tells his father. Mikael narrows his eyes. "You said it yourself, she is my future wife and you will not treat her that way," Kol warns him._

_"Lena, may we please talk about this as adults?" my mother sighs. I shake my head._

_"You didn't even ask me how I would feel about it you just shook hands and bid me off like an object," I shake my head. "I surely have nothing to say to any of you," i walk away from the parents, my first instinct was to find Nik._

* * *

><p><em>"Rebekah!" I call through the woods. I run to Tesinas house and burst through the door. I see all four Michaelson's sitting. I walk to Nik and wrap my arms around him, I start crying and he holds me tighter. "I am so sorry," I whisper to him. He shakes his head and presses his forehead to mine.<em>

_"Well, now what?" Kol asks, Tesina curled into his lap. She had been crying also, in fact have they all been grieving? Niklaus pulls away from me. He doesn't say anything he just stands and thinks for atleast four minutes. _

_"You," he looks at me, his hands resting on my cheeks. "And you," he looks to Kol. "Will marry," I open my mouth to argue but he doesn't listen. "If that is what our parents ask then so be it, I can't help what I have done to my father but you two can, I don't want him to grow in resentment of you and if you don't do as he wishes then he will grow to hate me more, if that's even possible," he looks at me and Kol pleadingly. "Please," he begs. I sigh and a tear rolls but I nod. It takes Kol longer to think about it but he also nods eventually. Nik smiles, trying to be happy for us but I can easily see he's broken inside. But, there's nothing we can do about it. Kol will be my husband and I will be his wife. _

* * *

><p><em>Me and Rebekah leave together and she stays quiet until she is sure no one can hear us. <em>

_"I feel so big my belly could bust open and my innards could spill every where," she says in a whine. _

_"Ugh, Bekah, why? Are you catching what Henrick has?" I ask her and she shakes her head. _

_"My cycle or womanhood is making me more bloated than a horse fed salt everyday of its life," she tells me. "Is yours that bad?" she smiles. _

_"I can not remember," I try to recall my last one. She furrows her brows._

_"How long has it been sense you've had one?" she asks me. I try to think. _

_"A month and a half maybe?" I shrug. "I haven't felt well either, it's very easy for me to get sick lately," I tell her. She stops dead in her tracks. _

_"Now, do you have what Henrick has?" she asks me, I can tell she's hoping I say yes._

_"I doubt it, I haven't been around him sense he got sick." she grows pale white and her eyes widen._

_"Lena," she tells me warily._

_"No," I say in a hushed voice. She nods and I shake my head. "No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No. I can't be," I shake my head._

_"You need to be wed in the next couple weeks or Nik's dead," she warns me._

* * *

><p><em>"You're what?" Kol asks me. <em>

_"I am with child," I repeat, on the verge of tears. He sighs deeply and begins to pace. _

_"Kol, we must not wait to be wed, we need to be married in the next week or so before I start showing," I tell him. He shakes his head._

_"My father refuses to give permission until you are sixteen," he tells me._

_"You have already asked for an earlier date?" I say worriedly. _

_"No, I heard him talking to my mother about it, he doesn't want your mother to feel like I am stealing your virtue to early, though, I honestly don't know what virtue you have left, Katelena." He rubs a hand down his face._

_"But, I am sixteen in a month, I'll be noticeable by then," I refuse to except the truth._

_"Does Klaus know?" He asks me. _

_"I was planning on not telling him hoping that me and you would be wed before I show and play it off as if it was yours," Kol turns to me with his eyebrows raised._

_"You were planning on pinning a child on me?" he walks to me._

_"Kol, if people ever know it's not yours-"_

_"I will not be able to raise that child Lena," he warns me._

_"Kol-"_

_"I can't and that's final," he storms out and I fall to my knees._

_. . . _

"I was ordered by my brother to give you this," when I open my eyes Klaus is sitting by the tub, holding his wrist out. I sigh and shake my head.

"I am not hungry," I reply to him. He leans his elbows on the edge of the tub and pokes a finger in the water and traces a finger across my thigh.

"Lena," he looks at me with his fake concern, knowing he wants to kill me but trying to keep his shit together and spare me another beating, at least until I heal up from Kol's. I move my leg away from him and he gets the hint, but doesn't acknowledge it. He instead reaches in the water and grabsmy thigh tightly and pulls it back to him, holding it there and looking at me with a smart ass smile. I feel too weak to put up a fight so I give up and rest my head in my hand, propping my elbow up on the side of the tub. "I think you need to eat," he tells me quietly.

"I honestly don't feel like dealing with you at all right now," I move to stand but I almost fall over from my knees weakening. Klaus catches me before I fall and when I get steady I pull away from him but he snatches me back and I squeak automatically crying, not wanting to get hit anymore because I'm already half way dead from Kol's battering. Klaus sees this and sighs heavily, grabbing a towel and wrapping me up in it. He grabs my chin and looks into my eyes.

"Eat," he tells me. I know he compelled me but I suddenly have an urge to tear into him. I try to avoid it and resist what he's offering but I can't anymore. He steps to me and bites his wrist. His blood fills me nose and I break. My fangs come out and I look at him as if he's crazy, as he smirks at me. Everybody knows the neck is where the blood tastes best. I scoff and step to him, snatching his head to the side and sink my teeth into his flesh. After I'm full I pull away from his neck and he smirks at me. "Now, was that so bad?" I feel my bruises and cuts heal and I sigh with relief when I can stand without leaning on him.

"Shut up," I snap to him and pull my towel onto my body tighter.

"No need to be modest, I've seen every inch of that body," he points out and I roll my eyes, walking away to my bed room. I expect him to leave me alone but he follows, leaning on my door when I drop my towel to put a night gown on.

"Don't you have a hussy to tend to?" I ask him, buttoning the silk linen. He laughs slightly, his hands tucked behind his back and he walks to me.

"Ah, is that what this is about?" he looks happy with himself and he cocks his head, a satisfied smile on his face. I roll my jaw and look at him with an arched brow. "You see me in bed with another young woman and you get pissed and over come with jealousy," I scoff, chuckling humor completely gone from my tone. I turn my back to him but he flashes in front of me. "And indulge in my little brother," he has his eyebrows raised. I cross my arms at his words. "you then regret what you did and then ask him, I'm sorry, _beg _him to compel you to forget," I lick my lips and sigh.

"That's about right," I hear another voice ring out in the room and I immediately hide behind Klaus, looking Kol in the eyes over Klaus' shoulder. They both chuckle darkly and Kol rushes behind me as Klaus turns and I'm trapped between the two Michaelson brothers. If I weren't terrified of both of them in their anger now, I wouldn't care about the situation, I would actually enjoy the incredibly dirty thoughts that would be stirring up in the back of my mind but, they don't look for play, they want revenge. I know in some twisted way, I've hurt Kol by wanting to forget I slept with my own husband, even though he shouldn't care because he's Kol Michaelson, he never cares about anything. But, though he's never seem to care, he has showed me he does very much or he wouldn't have beat me over sex. I try to walk away but they both catch me around my waist and pull me back.

"What's the rush, Love?" Klaus chuckles in my ear.

"Are we making you uncomfortable?" Kol cocks his head in disbelief. I sigh and lick my lips, turning to him.

"No, it doesn't actually, I like this," I trace a finger on his neck. The only way to get out of this is straight out of the frying pan and into the fire. His annoying yet sexy smirk falls and he looks at me as if he's about to rip my throat out. He smiles again and chuckles. He looks at Klaus and then back to me.

"Niklaus, do you hear that? She likes this," he tells him. Klaus growls in my ear and I know it's not sexual at all. Before I know it, Klaus has his teeth in my right shoulder and Kol sinks his teeth into my left shoulder. I gasp at the pain of Klaus' bite and also at the blood loss as both men lap my blood down easily and I soon see black.

. . .

_"I feel as though me and Kol should get wed before I am sixteen," I tell them. My mother, Mikael, Esther, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, and Rebekah all piled into my home, Kol by my side. My mother laughs with no humor and looks intrigued._

_"And why is that?" Esther asks us with raised brows. Me and Kol look at each other and he grabs my hand._

_"Mother, father, we are in-love." he tells them. It's obvious Esther and Mikael never pay much attention to him to know that he is lying given his tone in his voice. All of us know he is except for our parents and knowing that, Nik gives me a heart breaking look. _

_"In love?" Mikael stands. He then thinks and his eyes grow wide. "You have not," he tells Kol._

_"No," he tells him. "I promise father it is not like that I promise," he assures them all. "I just, I can not wait to be her husband and share a home with her," he lies again. They all look as if they are shocked at his words. _

_"Well, that's great that you two are finally accepting this," my mother nods. Esther still questions us, but soon shakes it off._

_"When are you sixteen?" Mikael looks to me._

_"Over a month," I reply to him. "And I can't wait any longer," I add and he scoffs. Before he can answer his wife cuts in._

_"Very well then," Esther interrupts him. "You will be wed and maybe even with child by your birthday," she beams. Me and Kol stifle a laugh. _

_"Hopefully," I fake a smile. Everyone stands to leave but I nod to Klaus to come to my room._

* * *

><p><em>"Hopefully," Klaus quotes my words that were referred to being pregnant with Kol's child by next month. I sigh to him.<br>_

_"Klaus, I will be with child," I tell him he looks at me hurt._

_"Why are you doing this? Me and you were supposed to have all of these hopes and dreams come true and you give everyone a hard time when they mention you being with Kol and suddenly you can't even wait a mere month to be his wife?" he asks me confused. I walk to him._

_"I will be with child," I repeat to him. _

_"How could you tell me-"_

_"But not Kol's," he looks at me dazed but then soon realizes what I am saying. _

_"You're..." he trails off shocked. I nod and smile widely._

_"I am with child, yours," I nod and he hugs me tightly. _

_"That's amazing Katelena," he holds my face. It breaks my heart to have to tell him exactly how this is going to pan out, I pull away from him._

_"You can;t claim to be the father, Niklaus," I tell him slowly. His face falls. "Me and Kol will wed soon before I show signs and when I do start showing, everyone will know him to be the father," _

_"But, that's my child, I am sure if we explain the circumstances to-"_

_"If your father would kill us for me not marrying your brother he is sure to kill us if he finds not only you have my virtue but also filled me with your child," I argue._

_"Lena, there has to be another way-"_

_"There is no other way, Nik. I am sorry but you can not take this baby as yours." I tear up. He rolls his jaw and nods slightly. _

_"And Kol will not take it as his either," he tells me and walks out angrily. I don;t bother chasing after him because I am soon throwing up again._

* * *

><p><em>I am laying wide awake in bed. Me and Kol are to be married next week and my stomach is already growing hard, me and Kol will be living by his home and his father is willing to give us two acres of his land and Kol would work with his father and Finn. It's not a bad arrangement but, it would be better if it were Niklaus. I am to have a baby girl after asking Kol to do a spell from his mothers grimroire and he agreed that Esperanza Fe Amada Michelson would be just fine. He has agreed to take the child as his even though he still feels incredibly bad that he is taking not only Klaus" first love but also first child away from him. I am wondering how we are going to lie without telling our child the truth but my thoughts are interrupted when I hear some one at the door and my mother soon comes in with Mikael. I see my mother as tears stream down her face and Mikael is in a pure rage.<br>_

_"What has happened?" I sit up and ask my mother. _

_"You know very well what has happened," Mikael tells me. He grabs my arm and drags me outside. He throws me down and Rebekah helps me up. "Let her be," he screams to his daughter, she is crying and I look around to see all the Michelson family standing. Nik is separate from them and he is balling. I look to Esther and she smiles wickedly at me. "Now," Mikael starts. "three days ago, you and my youngest son, Kol came to us wanting to marry before me and your mother arranged for you to be married. And we so foolishly believed what you claimed was the reason for wanting to go ahead and do it, which was you were in love and oh so couldn't wait to be together well, my wife being the smart woman she is knows better than me and Theresa and does her research through her spells and finds out you, my dear are with child for two weeks now." I close me eyes at this. "And, it's not with Kol, but with Niklaus. Now tell me how you could be with child without being ruined?" he now turns to Nik. "Exactly so, here's how this is going to work, unlike your plan which a certain Tesina spilled to Esther about, you Katelena will have a child, but not by Nilkaus." I shake my head and start crying._

_"Please don't do this," I beg him as he pulls out a sword. Rebekah and Elijah jump forward. _

_"Father you can not," Elijah tries to stop him._

_"I can and I will, not move before I take you down with the abomination," he spits to him. Rebekah clings to me but Mikael kicks her off. _

_"Please don't," I scream. "I beg of you Don-" His sword burries deep into my flesh and I scream. I feel my child being pressed up against the indide of me as Mikael wiggles his sword through the both of us. I can't feel anything but pure terror of my babies life, though I know now that my baby has no chance. He pulld the sword out of me, parts of my flesh and blood covering it. He shows no remorse or mercy. He grabs me by my hair and drags me to Niklaus' feet, dropping me. The family go to move to me but he screams.  
><em>

_"Don't touch her, she is unworthy of any of my children's mercy," he warns them then spits o\at the ground beside me and walks away, dropping his sword._

* * *

><p><em>"Come, lay her here," Rebekah tells Tesina and the other three girls from our village as Kol carries me to Tesina's door. Rebekah takes me from him and the girls help her lay me in Tesina's bed. Kol looks at me one last time and leaves. I am screaming and crying, my tears choking me.<br>_

_"Katelena," Rebekah says crying. "Katelena, we need to clean you out," she tells me. I shake my head._

_"No," I beg, grabbing her shoulders and looking in her eyes. She puts a hand to my face. "Rebekah, she is still alive," I try to convince her. She furrows her brows and looks to the other girls._

_"Katelena, we need to clean you-"_

_"Please don't Kill my child Bekah, I beg you please." I try to breathe but she shakes her head. _

_"Lena, I need you to let us do this please." she tells me. I lick my lips and I feel as if I am suffocating. One of the girls takes a sterile knife and pokes into y wound. I scream and grab Rebekah's hand feeling the burning blade in the pit of my stomach. She digs through the stab wound and slowly reaches her hand in my body. She starts crying and I cry harder feeling her empty my womb out, actually feeling empty. She slowly pulls out and in her hand, lays a jumbled up mess of skin and blood. I gasp and wipe my tears. Rebekah walks to the girl quickly. _

_"Take her outside," she tells the girl. I sit up despite the pain, ignoring it._

_"Let me hold her, please," I beg Rebekah._

_"Lena, this will only make matters worse," she tries to argue._

_"Please, let the last thing of my sane life be of this baby," I cry. She sighs and tears a large amount of her dress off the skirt and places the baby in the cloth. She hands her to me gently and I smile. Yes, Esperanza is cut up to pieces but, her small head is still together and I can piece together which part of her body goes where. I re-arrange her in her correct place as if nothing was wrong, even talking to her while doing it. Rebekah and the other girls look at me in horror. When I get her situated, I wrap her in the blanket and smile at her. I press a finger to her small hand. "Hello," I say too her. "I've been waiting to see you for the past month, though all of us were hoping we would meet you under different circumstances," I smile, even though I am crying. "You are so beautiful, even when you're so tiny," I chuckle. "You are so tiny," I smile now. "I am so sorry, Esperanza. Please forgive me," I start sobbing and Rebekah moves to me, placing a hand on my shoulder._

_"Alright, she's ready to go, darling," she smiles at me through tears. I nod and place my fore head to her still warm, slimy one. _

_"Can I have a moment please," I look to the girls. TheY nod and leave the room. "Well, this is it," I smile to her. "Don't know why I'm talking to you given you are at peace," I laugh to her. "Most women would be hysterical. Crying and screaming, not even wanting to see their child but how could I resist when I know something so beautiful awaits for me?" I play with her little hand. "I promised myself that when I raised you, I would raise you to be kind, and wise. And love unconditionally, be patient with your piers, friends or enemies, and thankful for your privileges. Lose with dignity," I choke back a sob. "And win with grace," I cry trying to keep the smile on my face. "I have lost, Esperanza. Though I want to lose with dignity I can not because you are my pride and joy and I can not lose with neither of those things because I am burying them, tonight." I tell her shaking my head. "I love you my daughter, and your father loves you. And I would give anything to have you make me sick again," I laugh and cry at the same time, which turns into sobbing. Rebekah comes back in and holds her arms out. I kiss my child on her forehead. "Be at peace, my daughter. For I will not," I let Rebekah carry her away and I start screaming again as the three girls hold me. _

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR THAT SAD CHAPTER. I KNOW IT WAS GROSS AND DISTURBING BUT, THE WORSE THE BETTER I GUESS.<br>**


	17. Those With Strength:A Man of His Word

**A/N:ANOTHER CHAPTER UPDATE! I AM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS, THE LAST ONE WAS 6000 SOMETHING WORDS SO FINGERS CROSSED I HAVE THE TIME FOR ANOTHER ONE THAT LONG SOON.**

**FAV*FOLLOW*REVEIW***

**WARNING:SOME OF YOU MAY BE PISSED AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER...SORRY:(  
><strong>

Chapter 18

"Um, actually I can't," I look to Klaus.

"Well, we really need you up here, Lena," Caroline squeaks through the other end of the phone.

"Caroline, I'm sure it's nothing you can't take care of," I have my head propped up against the head board, glaring at the clock that reads 2:09 a.m.

"You remember how you wanted to leave after you knew for sure that we would be ok?" she asks me.

"Yeah,"

"We really need you Lena, a lot." I can tell Caroline is crying.

"Caroline, what's happened?" I ask her, sitting up.

"It's just a lot went to shit when you left town and Elena is occupied with Jeremy and Damon and Stefan is occupied with Elena and I feel like I have nobody," she starts sobbing.

"Well, what about Tyler or Bonnie, what about Bonnie?" I suggest to her. She starts sobbing now incredibly hard. "Care?" I feel tears brim my eyes.

"Tyler hasn't talked to me in months and Bonnie..." she stops, and suddenly calms. "I am so sorry for waking you up Klaus must hate me for it um, I'm ok, Lena and I miss you," she tells me. I furrow my brows and look to Klaus.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later on today when it's not 4:00 in the morning where you're at and 2:00 in the morning where I'm at," I chuckle she laughs with me through her left over tears and she sniffs.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," she tells me. Before I can reply she cuts in. "You have an arrangement to be in New Orleans tomorrow at about six and you will be getting into the truck and coming up here to see me," she orders. I look to Klaus and get up to walk into the bathroom.

"Caroline, I can;t just up and run. I have things I need to take care of. A lot of things to take care of," I tell her.

"Well, two days up here. That's it. Please?" she begs me. I sigh and give in.

"Fine, two days and that's it." I tell her.

"Thank you Lena! Your carriage will be there to pick you up," she smiles through the phone. I hang up and walk back into the bed room. Klaus looks at me with raised brows and a tight smirk.

"When do we leave?" he asks me. I arch a brow at him and scoff, getting back into bed.

"_I _am leaving tomorrow night, _you_ are going to stay here and look for Kol who surprisingly hasn't given his hiding place away by leaving a trail of blood behind." I pull the covers up to my waist and cut the lamp off.

"He'll be fine, he's pouting just like he always does over you when he doesn't get his way," he sighs heavily.

"Maybe that's not what he's doing, Klaus." I can sense him not wanting to worry about his little brother anymore, but I don't listen. "Think about it, remember when he beat the shit out of me when I begged him to compel me to forget that we had slept together after I found you in bed with one of you witches, he never went that far or got that angry over something like that but when we were talking before that happened he mentioned that I couldn't even be in the same room as my own husband. He's not pissed that he's not getting his way, I think he's actually _jealous_ that me and you are more of a married couple than me and him, and me and you aren't even married." I explain to him and he shrugs.

"He's never cared that much for you love, so don't flatter yourself." he says with his eyes closed, really wanting to ignore me now and go back to bed.

"I have plenty of flattery from you two put together." I assure him.

"Go to sleep," he orders me aggravated. I sigh and roll my eyes, rolling over and trying to rest.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing up so early?" I turn and see Marcel.<p>

"It's six in the morning Marcel, I've been up earlier." I tell him blankly looking around the quarter. Barely anyone's out this early except for the people that work at the restaurants and the drunks still partying from the night. So, nothing much has changed since I left. I walk across the street wanting to get out to the outskirts of town to the Lafayette cemetery and try to find Kol, if not clues to where he may be since he's so found of the damn place more than he is of me.

"Going somewhere?" Marcel's voice interrupts my thoughts and I turn to him.

"The less you know, the better." I assure him blankly and cross the road.

"Ya know you told me that a lot over the years. Told me that when you left Klaus, and me and Rebekah and Elijah." I stop and turn to him, rolling my jaw. "Then I thought it was best if I never knew what happened to you and boom, here you are almost one hundred years later and believing it was better for me not to know was complete shit and I know that now. So, mother, where are you going?" he walks to me and I scoff.

"No where that concerns you, son." I tell him in the same tone and continue walking. He catches up on what I am trying to do and runs after me again.

"Tell me you aren't going to look for Kol," he grabs my arm and turns me to him. I snap my head around.

"Stay out-"

"Are you seriously doing this again?" he chuckles with no humor. I close my eyes. "He's awful to you, Lena. He treats you like shit. He beats you around when he gets pissed over something small and yells at you for Klaus' mistakes. He can go and fuck every slut known to man but when you look at another guy he looses his shit. He's insane, and crazy and horrible to you." he tells me angrily.

"I know he is but-"

"But what? What excuse do you have to stay by him?"

"He's my husband Marcel." I tell him raising my voice. He freezes then backs away licking his lips and releasing me.

"Yeah, he is your husband. Too bad he doesn't have the balls to stick around you when shit gets real right?"

"Marcel-"

"Too bad, he has to beat you and scream at you and treat you like dirt, but he's your husband so, it's ok." he shrugs and I sigh. "You raised me to be kind, Lena. And to love my enemies, and lose with dignity and win with grace but, why would you teach me those things if the man you're married to won't even do it? Why don't you teach him some of those things?" I'm silent.

"You can't raise a man Marcellus," I shake my head.

"No, _you_ can't raise a man. But _I _damn sure can," before I can reply he turns to walk away. I sigh and close my eyes wanting to go back home. He's right, like always. I can't be teaching people these things when I am living in sin myself.

"Ouch, rough argument with the son I see," I turn to see a young woman with curly dark hair and raised brows.

"Um, he's not really-"

"I know, Katelena Marie." She smiles at me. I furrow my brows.

"How do you know my name?" I ask her, she walks to me and holds out a hand.

"Sabine," I cautiously shake her hand and she chuckles. "And, every witch, wolf, and vampire in this city and beyond know who you are." she explains.

"The original succubus?" I arch a brow and she laughs.

"Well a lot of us also call you the original bitch but yeah succubus gets passed around much to," she nods and I roll my eyes. "Can I help you with anything?" she asks me.

"Um, no I was just headed to Lafayette," I tell her and furrows her brows.

"May I ask why?"

"Look for somebody," I give a tight smirk.

"Kol isn't there. He was at the bar a few minutes ago so drunk he could barely keep his eyes open and then he told some blonde chick something about a church I don't know he was probably to wasted to even imagine what he was actually saying," she shrugs. She looks at her watch and sucks her teeth. "Well, I have to get to open up the shop um, hey if you need anything," she holds up her hands. "Witchy hands work wonders," she raises her brows.

"Thank you," I nod to her and head to the bar that she pointed at. I come in to see a Blonder girl at the bar cleaning the counter off. She looks up and smiles at me.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" she asks me. Human, of course, piece of cake.

"I need directions as to where a very attractive British man said he was going," I tell her. She searches her mind but looks uneasy. "He was so drunk he couldn't remember his own name if he tried." this rings a bell and she laughs.

"He said something about going to the church down the street and talking to a girl about something, he also said a witch but he was pretty drunk and I doubt that's reality so," she points out, I stifle a laugh. "Are you girlfriend?" she smiles. I shake my head. "Oh god tell me you aren't the sister, I am so sorry I even suggested that," she looks embarrassed. I shake my head and chuckle.

"I'm the wife," I tell her, she looks shocked. Then swings out a bottle of Whiskey and a bottle of Jack with a shot glass.

"Whiskey or Jack?" she asks me. I laugh and shake my head.

"I need to be sober when I find him so I can kill him with my bare hands," I wave the alcohol away.

"Alright well, my hours are from four to ten if you need a drink ever," she assures me. Wow not even twenty minutes and I've already made friends.

"Thanks," I tell her and walk out, heading to the church.

* * *

><p>"I've got friends in low places where the Whiskey runs and the beer chases my blues away, and I'll be ok," I walk into the church and see Kol laying on the floor slurring so thick I have to listen carefully to understand the song he's singing...more like yelling. "Well I'm not big on social graces better slip on down to the oasis, oh I got friends, in low places," I cough before he can rolls his head over and looks at me dumbly.<p>

"Hey, whatcha doin?" I ask him, walking down the isle to him. Father Kerrin was sitting down holding some water in a cup and he looks up to me.

"I've been listening to his sins," he tells me tiredly. I widen my eyes and look back to Kol. "He stumbled in about five and I've been shoving water down his throat ever since,"

"I'll take it from here," I say apologetic. He nods to me and gets up. I walk to Kol and help him up.

"What are you-" He trails off and sticks his nose to mine narrowing his eyes at me, more like squinting. "Ain't I mad at you?" he asks me dumbly.

"Did you just say ain't? Ok, either the south is rubbing off on you more than it should be or you are drunk off your ass," I look up at my word choice. "Forgive me father for I have sinned," I tell Kerrin and grab Kols hand, leading him out of the church.

* * *

><p>"No, stop I'm mad at you," Kol pouts when I try to get him through the door. He stops in front of me and doesn't move, blocking me from getting in.<p>

"Really Kol, very mature." I try to push him in the house but he is relentless. He turns to me and snarls.

"Like you hopping on my brother and then hopping on me right?" he asks. I raise my brows.

"I see someone is sobering up," I narrow my eyes.

"I see someone is still pretty bitchy," he says in the same tone. I push past him with a groan and march upstairs. I walk into my room and see Hayley looking through my dresser drawer. I stop in the door way.

"Um, what are you doing?" I ask her and she jumps up, looking at me guiltily.

"I was looking for something," She tells me. I arch a brow wanting a better explanation but she doesn't catch on yet.

"Um,"

"Ok call me crazy but, I'm scared about this baby I mean Klaus doesn't want it and I don't want to be a single mom trying to raise a kid when I'm still one myself," she sighs.

"Oh and that explains why you're going through my drawers how?" I walk to the bed.

"I was hoping there was a diary or something that could help me a little by kinda explaining how you felt." she tells me, sitting on the bed by me. I sigh and look at her with a smile.

"I never really kept a diary back then," I tell her.

"I know it's wrong to snoop through your things it's just, how did you get by with him, with any of them for that matter?" she asks me. I scoff and smile.

"I never did. I still am barely getting by with them." She sighs and chuckles with no humor.

"I don't know what to do Lena,"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to keep it but, every time I think of keeping it I only see me as the parent and Klaus just, dropping out."

"When I got pregnant I was like you. I was a kid to, an actual kid being pregnant at fifteen and to make matters worse it was out of wed lock which now days isn't that bad to a lot of people but back then you were dead if that ever happened, I didn't know what to do and unlike you I didn't have the guts to tell Klaus until I absolutely had to in order to explain things to him. You told Klaus right out of the gate Hayley, that was the worst part I promise," I assure her.

"What did he do when you told him you were pregnant?" she asks me.

"He was happy, he almost started crying he was so happy," she looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"Then what was the worst part about that?"

"Telling him that he couldn't claim it as his, I would marry Kol before I started showing and play it off as his kid,"

"Was he mad?"

"He, was something. I thought when he stormed out he told Esther about it and she told Mikael and he killed- stabbed me, but Mikael told me that my friend Tesina told Esther out of panic and then what happened happened and me and Kol couldn't get married until I was sixteen. He was still upset over what happened and the fact that he would have to leave Tesina, that he showed up to marry me drunk." I smile.

"He was a keeper," she joins me.

"It's sad to think about it but it's more funny than sad to me, or at least it is now," I lick my lips. We sit in silence and I hear a shattering sound and a scream.

"Lena," Klaus calls me from down stairs. Me and Hayley both look at each other and jump up to run down stairs. When I get there I see Kol and Marcel fighting, and Marcel is so pissed he's winning no question asked. They are both bloody and bruised but healing quickly. Klaus is standing with Elijah, neither of them trying to fix the fight but Rebekah has been trying I can see.

"Alright," I yell to them. Marcel goes back at Kol and I block him. "Enough, Marcellus," I yell, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He gets the point," I try t calm him down as his breathing calms. I turn to Kol. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yell at him. He rolls his jaw and before I turn back to Marcel he back hands me and Marcellus is on him again. Rebekah comes to me to see if I'm ok and I am, I'm just flat out pissed now.

"Enough." Elijah yells now as Klaus pulls the two apart. Marcel growls lowly at him and he shows his wolf side and they both calm down at this change.

"How could you let him do this to her?" he turns to Klaus and Elijah. They are silent. "I mean seriously, for as long as Kol was around I don't have a single memory of him where he doesn't beat Lena around at least once, and you two don't intervene until she's damn near dead." he yells to them. "Well I'm sick of it," he turns back to Kol. "Let me even think about getting a hint that you've been laying a finger on her again and I promise, you will die," he promises' him. Kol just smirks.

"I can't die, darling." he tells him, Marcel smiles.

"I have plenty o smart witches up my sleeve."

"Oh you mean the Claire witch, yes I suppose she has plenty of potential." Kol walks by me to the stairs and turns back to Marcel. " But you won't have to worry, I won't lay a finger on your dear mother. Maybe in her a f-" Marcel runs after him, but Klaus stops him.

"Enough, Marcellus. He's trying to get you angrier, it's what he does." Klaus tells him quietly. Marcel turns to me.

"You can't be around him anymore," he tells me. Before I can argue I hear Kols shrill.

"Oh wife," he calls from up stairs. I sigh and look to Marcel.

"I'm sorry," I mouth to him. He looks heart broken that I'm walking back through the fire, knowing that I'll be ok but barely. I walk up stairs and see Kol smirking at me. He walks to me and places a hand where he hit me and smiles at me.

"I"m sorry, love. Lost my temper." he tells me, walking to his bed.

"Kol I'm sorry," I tell him. He turns and looks at me confused. I walk to him and rest my hands on his waist. "For the past thousand years I have been being more of a wife to my first love than my own husband," I tell him. "I remembered the other night, when I wanted to forget sleeping with you when you came back in the eighteen hundreds because I was ashamed of it and you beat me out of anger and hurt that I wanted to forget sleeping with my own husband and I don't want to be like that anymore." he looks at me like he doesn't know what to do. "When you died you told e to move on, and I thought I did but the truth is, with all of the shit you've done since being what we are I got tired of it and I've been trying to move on, trying everything from sleeping with Elijah to sleeping with Damon Salvatore and I have been putting all of you through hell trying to find something and someone to help me move on from you but, I can't move on from you." I finish, he smiles at me, and places his hand back on my face, bringing his lips to mine. When he pulls away he smirks at me.

"Lena, I know I have done a lot to you and things that I need t regret that I don't. I know that you need me to say that I love you back, and I have been waiting for you to tell me that you've loved me all this time but the truth is, everything that's happened to us, even the night I had to go back to the other side when Bonnie fixed the veil, was just to make Elijah happy," he tells me. My smile turns completely into confusion. "When my mother changed us, Elijah told me to keep you happy or he would ruin me. I believe him to this day because he gave me his word he would and he's a man of his word." he adds. I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. "So, because of what I just told you, I have most definately pissed you off," I can't even think straight anymore. Why would Elijah do that? Why would he tell a man to pretend to love me just to make me happy?

"You've ruined me," I whisper, tears in my eyes and my mouth slightly open trying to catch a breath. "What about Klaus? Did he tell him?"

"No, Klaus loves you all on his I promise you that," he assures me. "I am so sorry Lena, I really am, which is exactly why I am going to help you," he tells me, grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes. "Forget that you ever loved me, you know what we used to be and you know we no longer have feelings for each other, you know we were forced to get married and after that we never loved each other. Ever. You won't speak a word of this Elijah or Klaus or Rebekah. When you leave this room you will be set on Nik because you deserve someone who truly loves you and is willing to give you the world, Katelena." he finishes and I suddenly am not hurt by his words of Elijah. I know I've been compelled but I don't care anymore.

"That's fucked up," is all I manage to say and then leave Kol, walking down stairs for Klaus.


	18. TWS:Let You To Yourself & Wicked Ways

**A/N:HEY GUYS! THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN MY OTHERS AND IT TOOK ME WEEKS TO WRITE BECAUSE I JUST COULDN'T STAY THAT INTO IT THAT MUCH BUT I DID PUT SOME EFFORT INTO IT SO MAYBE IT WONT BE THAT BAD. 17 HOURS UNTIL THE ORIGINALS RETURNS AND I'M ALMOST PISSING MYSELF WAITING. OH AND HAPPY MARTIN LUTHER KING DAY! **

**WARNING:MAJOR HO-NESS GOING ON IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS BUT LETS FACE IT, LENA'S JUST A HO 7/10 TIMES. **

**FAV*FOLLOW*REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

_. . . _

_"Ah, you're awake," I sit up in bed looking at the satisfied smirk on Nik's lips. "You should be feeling a bit weak, maybe a cough every now and then," he raises his eyes at me. I put a hand to my neck, and the burning makes me scream. Then I remember it all in a flash, Kol and Klaus both drank from me and now I must be dying from Nik's venom. I refuse to start crying and I refuse to give him the joy of seeing me panic or even effected by the thought of death so, I play the only card I have left. I give him a playful smirk, getting up and denying the pain. _

_"I feel fine," I tell him. He narrows his eyes at me. _

_"Really?" he acts shocked, knowing that I feel far from fine both physically and emotionally. _

_"Mmmhmm," I saunter over to him where he sits in the chair across the room. I crawl into his lap, hanging my legs over the side of the chair and rest my head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck and closing my eyes. I don't know why I didn't do this before, the guilt trip always works on him. _

_"This isn't going to work," he tells me, I sit up and stare at him blankly. _

_"You're going to heal me eventu-"_

_"You know what I'm talking about, Lena." he tells me frustrated. I know exactly what he means and I start laughing like a lunatic, getting off of him._

_"God, Nik you are pathetic. Unless you're Elijah in Niklaus' body," I chuckle and he rolls his eyes. "You actually _care_ about whether or not all of my attention goes to you?" I laugh again and its obvious that Nik doesn't share the same humor as me. "Getting a little into our feelings more often by the years I see," I scoff, this does it for him. "You, getting angry at me for screwing around with my own husband?"_

_"He's not just your husband, Lena and you haven't been very faithful to him." he stands angry. "If were loyal to him and not going from one of us to the other when growing bored then I wouldn't be upset, Katelena. But you have no right to call him your husband because that is the last thing you treat him to be," he snarls at me. _

_"You're seriously going to argue over your brother?" he walks past me, and down the stairs. "He's Kol, Nik. Everything we do is just for fun and games I can't believe you would think anything more of it. It's nothing personal," I follow him. He turns to me._

_"When you call out his name while I'm in you, Katelena it becomes very personal." he says in a serious tone. Elijah and Marcel look up at us from the door. _

_"I slept with someone else Niklaus big deal." I say in the same tone. He chuckles lightly to himself. _

_"Rethink what you just said Lena, and put together exactly why I'm angry," he turns back and walks down the stairs. We walk past Elijah and Marcel into the dinning room._

_"You're angry Niklaus, you aren't done with me and you know it."_

_"Do I now?" he doesn't look up from his glass as he pours liquor in it._

_"Nik,-"_

_"I am tired of being treated this way," he finally turns to me with his brows raised. _

_"I'm not sorry for it, Nik. I've never been sorry for it.-"_

_"Katelena, talk now," Elijah cuts in while I'm talking. I turn to him, Marcellus by his side. _

_. . . _

"Klaus," I call going down the stairs.

"Yes," he replies from his cup of Bourbon. I walk to him, holding my phone.

"Five O'clock," I raise my brows.

"And?"

"Aren't you coming with me?" I furrow my brows.

"I don't have the time, with your son stealing our city and not wanting to share it, I have business here to tend to," he smiles tightly.

"My son? I thought _you _were the one who brought him home,"

"Ah yes, but _you _were the one who taught him stubbornness, and finding the pleasures of arguing with me isn't something he learned on his own also," he points.

"Yes but you have Kol to thank for that too you know," I smile to him.

"Kol didn't pick it up from anyone else either," he smiles cheekily.

"Ha ha, very funny," I say sarcastically. "Speaking of our wonderful, lovely-he gets those from me also-son, I need to speak to him about something before I go," I grab my keys.

"Forgetting something," the smile is still playing on his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and as his lips are about to meet mine I put a finger to his lips, stopping him.

"Your son," I whisper with a grin. I turn to walk out and he playfully slaps my ass. I scream, chuckling. "Love you," I call before walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Do we know you?" A man has my arm gripped in his hand as I'm trying to get to the compound, I look from the mans hand on my arm back to him.<p>

"It's ok," Marcel calls, walking down the stairs, the man doesn't move. "Let my mom go, Diego." He tells the man. He looks from me and back to Marcel.

"Lena," he says my nick name and I narrow my eyes to him.

"Katelena, to you." I tell him, wrenching out of his grip and turning to Marcel.

"Well excuse us ma'am if we were wantin to save a few syllables on the mouthful you got there," The southern accent rings in the air, like Niklaus or Kol's words, there was a smirk plastered to them. I turn and like I had predicted there is a man, that couldn't have been turned any younger than twenty two, with a smirk on his face.

"T, don't get killed," Marcel chuckles lightly to the man as he walks past me and tips his hat in my direction before heading up the stairs. I look back to the other group of men but they don't catch the drift. Marcel looks to them. "Can you guys give us a minute," he tells them, they are very hesitant. "She's not gonna hurt me," he eyes me carefully and I shake my head.

"Call if you need us," Diego tells him, without taking his eyes off of me.

"I don't like your new friends," I tell Marcel when the men get out of earshot.

"They aren't really new, only a few." he chuckles and walks to the table to pour a glass of Scotch. "In fact, the smart ass who just now cant pronounce words over three syllables long has been with me for almost eighty years now," he corrects me. I look around and smile to him.

"You really have made this place your kingdom huh?" I ask him, walking up the stairs and looking down at him.

"Someone had to take over after they left this place," he takes a sip of his drink.

"Uh, about that, I'm going to be gone for a couple days,"

"You're bailing out so soon? Damn, mama I didn't know it was that bad here," he looks to me.

"I'm just visiting Mystic Falls for a few. I'm coming back, trust me." I assure him.

"Yeah, what you said last time." I shoot him a look. "Well, you came back just ninety nine years later," he downs the rest of his drink.

"I wouldn't have left if I knew by me leaving it meant you lost every ounce of respect for me,"

"Yeah well, now that I realize what you were like way back when I worshiped the ground you walked on with no clue about what happened behind closed doors until I was of age, I don't really think I had much respect for you before you left," he snaps to me.

"Well, it doesn't matter how much respect you have for me, it's your respect for Niklaus that's bothering me."

"What respect for Klaus?"

"Exactly," I walk back down the stairs.

"Look if you came here to lecture me about respect-"

"I didn't come here to lecture you I came here to make sure that the young, respectable, gentleman I raised is still in there some where. You pointed something out to me the other day Marcellus, everything I have taught you and raised you to be I haven't installed those into the rest of my family, you're right, and I regret that now. But I did drill them into you, and I know that for a damn fact, I know I raised a damn good son I made sure of it, but these choices, these decisions you're making involving this town and your father, it doesn't matter how many people you have on your side, how many people that like you more than him. What matters is that more people are scared of the Original Hybrid than some Royalty turned, born from slavery throw away Kid." I warn him. "And I hate to say this but, darling you're already in the ground from what I see. So choose wisely." I tell him in more of a threat than a plead. He stares at me blankly thinking as I turn to leave.

"Tell Klaus to bring it," he calls to me. I stop in my tracks and look to him. "_My city_," he smirks to me. I scoff, chuckling lightly.

"Oh, foolish boy, you'll learn eventually." I tell him and strut out.

. . .

_"I don't know how you to feel but I can not live like this any longer," Elijah tells Kol and Klaus as we're sitting on the couch and he paces in front of us. "With you like this," he looks to me. "What happened to the Katelena that stole every Michaelson's heart? The compassionate one that would die if she knew what she would eventually become." I roll my jaw, avoiding their fixed gazes on me. "We are not perfect," he tells me with a shrug. "Klaus is not perfect and Kol is not perfect but, we still had you Katelena. No matter what we ever did you still loved us unconditionally. You loved _all_ of us unconditionally. Believe it or not we are pretty sane when you keep your shit together, of course there was a rough patch after Esperanza died where you were trying to be with all three of us but, we forgave you knowing it was a phase. And afterward, one hundred years of loyalty to Kol and something sordid snaps in you and that phase of lust and desire soon became your life style and you go crazy. Literally in my bed one minute,"_

_"Elijah, can we not-"_

_"And the second you leave you seek the company of Niklaus, or Kol." he smiles with no humor and tears brim his eyes, his brothers look at me with hatred. "We all have decided that until you get a grip on yourself again, we will leave you be." I open my mouth to speak but Klaus cuts in, standing. _

_"You do what you want, who you want and we won't say a word because you doing this to us while we're trying to raise a child, what does that tell him of his mother?" he raises his brows. I scoff back tears and stand._

_"Well," I look to all three of them. "I have made my motives clear and now the consequences of my actions have set flames to my bridges built between all of you," they all look at me half hatred half hurt. "Good bye Niklaus," I nod to him and leave the room._

_. . . _

"Alright princess, get in." I hear a very familiar voice. I walk out of the kitchen with Nik and see Damon smiling widely at us holding his keys up.

"Tell me that you aren't my horse and carriage." I stop in my tracks.

"Oh dear Sherlock I do wonder what so ever gave it away," he says sarcastically. I look to Klaus and he looks extremely pleased with the situation.

* * *

><p>"Damon Salvatore, Caroline are you screwing me?" I ask scolding the blonde on the other end of the phone.<p>

"He was the only one willing to drive thirteen hours across the country to get you," she tells me. I look around the corner and see the brother enjoying Nik's liquor and I sigh, resting my head against the wall.

"He's going to murder me and ditch my body in the woods Care," I tell her and I hear her scoff.

"Lena if he wanted you dead he would've already done it, don't you think?" I give him another glance.

"I swear he has a plan, Caroline."

"Lena you're over reacting."

"He can smell my fear." I whisper to her.

"He can hear you," He says bluntly. I close my eyes shut.

"Just get in the car with him and come to Virginia." She orders.

"Getting in the car with him and going to Virginia is what got me screwed over in the first place, Caroline."

"This isn't 1915 anymore Lena. Just come on, we need you up here more than they need you down there." she begs me.

"Um," I see Kol coming in with a tan, dark haired girl. Gorgeous, as always and I roll my eyes. "I beg to differ on that," I sigh into the phone. They walk past me and up the stairs and I almost vomit. "I'll be there in thirteen hours blondie," I say blankly and hang up, walking into the living room. "Alright, Mr. Salavator, we are leaving." I smile to him.

"So soon? Don't you want to say goodbye to your husband?" he asks me with raised brows.

"He's dead to me, now van we please go?" I beg him. He laughs and stands.

"So very eager Lena, calm down. We have plenty of time." he holds his hands up.

"Damon, we need to be there by daylight or a very small, blonde Chihuahua will rip my heart out with her teeth."

"Better her than me," He flashes his fangs and changes his eyes and I freeze in my tracks and he starts chuckling. "Only kidding," he assures me.

"Right, well if you can excuse me I will be back down in a second," I tell him, walking up the stairs already hearing the moans of the woman Kol is sharing a bed with now. I walk to his door and knock on it impatiently.

"What?" Kol snatches the door open completely naked. I stop breathing looking at his amazing physic and force myself not to look any lower than his abs. He wears his wicked smirk and his eyes glower darkly at my admiration and loss for words. He cocks his head and coughs me back to my attention.

"Um, I...um," I blink slowly now looking lower and he snaps a finger to me.

"Cat got your tongue?" he quirks a brow. I square my shoulders.

"You can hide a cat under there," I accidentally say and he looks extremely amused.

"Really?"

"Ok I have already forgotten what I need to and I'm g-" I turn to go but he grabs my wrist tightly and pulls me to him.

"Leaving so quickly love?" he whispers in my ear lightly. My breathing hitches at his velvet voice.

"I have to go back to Mystic Falls," I pull away slightly from him. He cocks his head and traces a finger over my cheek and down to my jawline, drawing gentle circles.

"Trying to get away from me?" he asks me innocently, his fingers circles moving to my shoulder.

"I would never dream of it, dear." I smirk and pull away from him, quickly. He suddenly pulls me into his room and slams me against the wall, slamming his door and trapping me to the wall. "Kol," I breathe and he puts a finger to his mouth. I am about to argue, given the girl he just brought in here but i see her passed out body lying on the bed.

"I made a mistake Lena," He breathes deeply, lifting my skirt farther up even though it originally was long enough to reach my mid thigh, and clinging to my waist desperately.

"And that was..." I whisper, my breathing also heightened.

"I let my beautiful," he kisses my jawline. "Sensual," now he nips at my collar bone. "Sexy," he licks that. One. Spot and I crumble on the inside. "Powerful and kind, wife go." he moves a curl from my face. "And I now regret that deeply," he lifts me and holds my legs around him, pressing me to the wall.

"Kol I can't do this," I tell him, pushing away. He steps back, confused.

"You aren't even the slightest bit tempted, Katelena?" he narrows his eyes at me.

"I've grown up a lot, not having you tempt me with sex or blood lust, Kol. Without you constantly helping me screw up I feel so much better. In fact, you compelling me to realize the truth is the best thing you could have ever done for me," I smile at him and he looks at me angrily. "Have a good weekend, _Husband,_" I smirk and walk out, slamming the door.

* * *

><p><strong>**THANKS FOR READING AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK!**<strong>


End file.
